Not a Happy Family, Yet
by greysfan27
Summary: Callie and the baby are in danger,and are fighting for their lives. Will they both survive? Calzona
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please let me know if you like it or not! Thanks! **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, if I did, everyone would be happy. **

Dr. Lucy Fields always hated getting a 911 page to the E.R.; it always meant that something horrible was happening to a future mom and her baby. She also hated being surrounded by the sound of sirens and especially, Dr. Alex Karev, who had been put on her service a week ago when Dr. Robbins returned to Malawi to check up on her clinic.

"What do we have?" she asked the paramedics as she ran over to the gurney.

"Hispanic Female, in her 30's, complaining of severe headaches, nausea, and abdominal pain, approximately 5 months pregnant. She passed out in the middle of the grocery store, woke up on the way here, she kept saying something about Arizona. Maybe that's where she's from, I'm not really sure. She's been completely out of it; she was barely able to answer our questions. Pupils are reactive, pulse is through the roof, and so is the baby's heartbeat. We have her on fluids and oxygen."

"Karev-page Shepherd, Bailey, and"

"And who Dr. Fields?" He asked, a little confused as to why the attending had suddenly stopped talking.

"Callie."

"Torres left an hour ago and why would we page her? This isn't an ortho problem."

"No Karev, look. It's Callie, our patient, she's Callie."

"What? No, she is supposed to be picking up Arizona from the airport in an hour. She's been talking about this all day, that's why she left early. This can't be happening!"

"Well it is Karev, page Shepherd, Chief, Bailey, Altman and Sloan. NOW!"

"I'm on it."

"And then come back and help me. Someone get me an ultrasound machine, STAT!"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**5 minutes later**

"Sorry, I was in surgery. What's going on in here? I got a 911 page that just said "Callie, now." Oh my god-Callie." Teddy stated as she finally glanced at the patient, who happened to be her best friend's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know, I'm trying to figure out what's going on. Can you please pick Arizona up at the airport? Callie was supposed to do it and I don't want Arizona thinking she forgot or something. Plus, she's going to need you Teddy, you're going to have to try and keep her calm while you bring her back here."

"Oh-yeah, of course, I'm on my way. Someone page Yang and get her down here, have her run a bunch of tests, it might be her heart. Hang in there Callie, I'll go get Arizona for you." Teddy whispered as she squeezed Callie's limp hand.

As soon as Mark Sloan got the page he ran down to see what was happening with Callie, after all, she was carrying his child.

He was shocked when he got down to the Emergency Room and there were people running around while Lucy was frantically shouting out orders to multiple people. Just as he was about to ask Lucy what was going on, he heard her say 3 words that would change his life.

"Damn it, she has preeclampsia, we need to get her on some more fluids, and her blood pressure is too high. I need more blood tests and a Doppler scan; if her pressure doesn't go down in 30 minutes, page me immediately." Lucy shouted out to Karev as she went to check on her other patients.

A while later, Derek decided against a CT scan since Lucy had already diagnosed her with Preeclampsia, the Chief gave all of Callie's surgeries to another Ortho Attending, Lucy ended up giving her medication to keep her blood pressure under control and Bailey stood in the hallway trying to comfort a very shocked and terrified Mark Sloan.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Arizona, over here!" Teddy shouted as soon as she saw the bouncy blonde across from her in the airport.

"Hey Teddy! Where's Calliope? Did she get pulled into surgery?" The very excited blonde asked.

"No, she didn't get pulled into a surgery. She-" As soon as she said that, she saw Arizona's face fall and her normally gorgeous blue eyes glaze over.

"What's happened to her?" She asked with a shaky voice, while already on the verge of tears.

"I don't know yet, she was brought in about an hour ago by the paramedics. She was asking for you, and that was pretty much all she said before she passed out. I'll call Yang on the drive over there and see what's going on, alright?"

"What if she's not okay, Teddy? I need her to be okay. I know things haven't been great the past few months, but I need a life with her and with this baby." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"I know honey, that's why we have the best doctors working on her right now. She'll be okay; you just have to believe that."

It took Teddy about 30 minutes to rush back to the hospital and she called the Yang on the way and found out that Callie was diagnosed with Preeclampsia and was still unconscious, which concerned Arizona even more. All she wanted was to get there and for Callie to be awake and alright, she couldn't handle something bad happening to the love of her life and _their _baby.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

As they hurried to find Callie's room, they heard machines going off like crazy and saw nurses running into a room that was farther down the hallway.

"Hey, I'm sure Callie's fine, alright? Let's see what room she's in, ok?"

Just as Teddy started looking for Callie's chart they heard an announcement go over the P.A. system "Drs. Shepherd and Meredith Grey, room 427, stat."

As Teddy saw them both run by a minute later, she glanced down at the chart that was now in her hands while Arizona just stared aimlessly at a wall.

_**Calliope Iphigenia Torres**_

_**Room 427**_

"Damn it Callie!" She yelled as she dropped the chart and took off, with Arizona following closely behind her.

As soon as they entered Callie's room, they were flooded with so many sounds: the obnoxious beeping of the machines as Callie's blood pressure spiked, yet again, and as her and the baby's pulses increased, as well as the doctors shouting out orders to the nurses and interns.

At first, they couldn't even see Callie through the crowd of doctors, but when they did, Arizona immediately went pale and started to get dizzy and sway back and forth. _Her Calliope_ was having a seizure, which had apparently lasted for a minute already.

If it weren't for Mark, Arizona would have been flat out on the floor, with blonde curls spread out everywhere. Instead, he caught her right as she fainted, picked her up and carried her to an on call room across the hall and left her there with Teddy while he went to check on Callie again.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**Meanwhile…**

Callie finally stopped seizing after being given several different drugs and being intubated because she wasn't breathing properly on her own.

"How long did her seizure last?" Meredith asked the nurse who had been there the whole time.

"About 90 seconds."

"Get me a head CT, STAT! Forget it; I'm bringing her down myself." Derek Shepherd bellowed at one of the nurses as he started pushing the gurney with Meredith's help.

"Come on Callie, don't do this, you need to wake up. Arizona is here and she needs you to be okay, so do your baby and Mark." Meredith said; even though they weren't great friends, she still couldn't bear the thought of this happening to one of their own. Their family.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"What happened now?" Lucy asked as she rushed in to talk to Derek who was still waiting for the CT results.

"I'm not sure yet, but she seized for 90 seconds-the baby is going to need to be checked again. Oh, here are the results-damn it! She has a subdural hematoma, there's bleeding in her brain. She must have hit her head when she passed out. We need to get her into surgery right now. Meredith, set up a team and prep the OR. I'll go tell Mark and Arizona."

"How is she Derek? Please tell me she's okay!" Arizona cried from her seat in the Attending's Lounge.

"She has a subdural hematoma, I'm taking her in to surgery right now, if everything goes well, she should be fine. I'll have Lucy come and update you on the baby."

"Well how is the baby doing so far? Is it okay?" Mark asked in a panic.

"I don't know, Lucy was just about to recheck the fetus as I was leaving. I'll send her in to update you as soon as I get back."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Alright, so the baby looks fine. For now, anyways. Surgery is a huge deal for a little baby, but he's tough, just like his mom, so hopefully he'll pull through. But I just want you to be prepared in case something does go wrong." She explained with a grim expression on her face.

"Well do whatever you have to do to save the baby, but if a decision has to be made, I want you to focus on saving Calliope."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Robbins, this is _MY_ kid- you can't be the one making the tough decisions here."

"Mark, this is my child too, and it happens to be a baby that is nowhere near being able to survive outside of the womb and this is the woman that _I _love, so I DO get to make a decision here." She yelled at him as her face became blood red.

"ALRIGHT, everyone calm down! I know this is a really hard situation, but I'm going to do my best to save your son while Shepherd works on Callie. I don't take these situations lightly, so IF I can save him, I will." Lucy exclaimed as she started to walk back to the Operating Room to scrub in.

"Wait, it's a boy?" Mark asked in shock. They hadn't had a chance to learn the sex yet because every time they had an ultrasound, he was always in a weird position.

"Congratulations both of you, you're going to have a son, and I'll try my hardest to keep it that way."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

"Teddy, what if she doesn't make it out of surgery? I don't know what I'm going to do, without her or the baby. The last time I talked to her, we got into a fight about her spending too much time with Sloan; I didn't even tell her that I loved her when we hung up! What if I don't get another chance to?"

"Hey, hey, hey, you CANNOT talk like that, do you hear me? She's Callie, she's a badass ortho surgeon! And she loves you so much, and she knows that you love her too. She spent this past week always in the hospital because she hated to be in your bed without you. She said that she felt incomplete without you here. So she will not leave without you, ok? Now, you need to pull yourself together and be strong for Callie and your son."

"My son? I'm gonna have a son? That's just so, surreal. It's awesome! Wait…she spent the WHOLE week in this hospital? That is not good for her!"

"Well, I made sure that she ate healthy food and got some sleep, it was hard though, you have one stubborn woman there." Teddy smirked while Arizona chuckled for the first time since she found out what happened.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

As Arizona and Teddy were talking about more exciting things, Teddy glanced up and saw Cristina walking over to them with a somber look on her face.

"Callie is-"

**All feedback is appreciated! Let me know if you want me to keep going with this story and if you liked it or not! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and added my story to your alerts or favorites! It means a lot! I'm not a doctor, so I'm not sure if the whole situation is correct, but I tried my best. **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, but I do own all of the seasons on DVD. **

As Arizona and Teddy were talking about more exciting things, Teddy glanced up and saw Cristina walking over to them with a somber look on her face.

"Callie is-"

* * *

_**One hour earlier**_

"_Well, it's a beautiful day to save lives. Ten blade please" Derek said with confidence, while secretly hoping that nothing would go wrong in this particular surgery. _

"_What are you doing today Dr. Shepherd?" The Chief asked as he ran in, having just heard about Callie's setback._

"_She has a massive subdural hematoma; I'm going to have to do a craniotomy to relieve the pressure on her brain. She has a good chance of being completely fine, but only time will tell."_

_

* * *

_

"_Her BP and heart rate are all over the place Dr. Shepherd. She's tachycardic, so is the baby, I don't know how much more stress his little body can take before something drastic happens." _

"_I know Dr. Fields, I'm trying to get this bleeding to stop-" Suddenly the room was sent into a mass panic when the machines started going crazy. _

"_Asystole, there's no sinus rhythm. What do you want us to do Dr. Shepherd?"_

"_Start the code clock; I need to get this bleeder. Yang, start compressions, Avery, get the paddles ready; just give me a minute."_

"_Right away Shepherd."_

_

* * *

_

"_Alright, go. I got the bleeder! Go!"_

"_Charge the paddles to 300, CLEAR!" Avery screamed, hoping that he wouldn't have to tell Arizona that Callie didn't make it._

"_Sinus rhythm is back, we got her. Heartbeat is returning to normal." The anesthesiologist said. _

"_Good, everything looks all clear. I'm going to close her up."_

"_Cristina, can you go tell Arizona the good news?"_

_

* * *

_

**Present**

"Callie is going to be fine." Cristina said with a heavy sigh.

"Oh thank God! Thank you so much Cristina!" Arizona said as she threw her arms around Cristina, who was more than happy to make an exception on her 'no hug' policy.

"How did the surgery go Yang?"

"It was touch and go for a while, Shepherd fixed the bleed, but we lost her for a few seconds. But we were able to get her back quickly." She explained while Arizona gasped.

"YANG, GET BACK IN HERE! SHE'S CODING AGAIN!" Avery screamed out, and Cristina was immediately sprinting to scrub back in while Teddy stopped a now hysterical Arizona from running after her.

* * *

"What happened?" She shouted to Shepherd as she ran back in the room.

"I don't know, we got her back but she's bradycardic. Nothing is wrong with her brain, I think something's wrong with her heart. Avery is doing a cardiac ultrasound, so get your gown and gloves on. You're in charge if something's wrong with her heart."

"Dr. Shepherd?"

"You heard me Yang, it's either you or Altman and she's too busy with Arizona. You saved my life once; I know that you are more than capable."

Cristina watched as Avery looked at each portion of her heart on the ultrasound machine.

"I need a ten blade, NOW! She threw a blood clot, it's in her heart. I'm going to have to open her up to remove it. Are you sure you don't want me to get Dr. Altman?"

"No, I KNOW that you can do this. So do it."

* * *

**3 Minutes Later**

"Ok, I almost have it. How's her sinus rhythm?"

"It's still dropping Dr. Yang."

"I got it, I got it." She said excitedly as she put the clot in a pan next to her, but was terrified when the heart monitor said asystole again.

"Internal paddles, charge to 20. CLEAR!"

"No change."

"Charge to 30, CLEAR!"

"Still no change, it's been a minute Dr. Yang."

"Push 10 of Epi, then charge the paddles to 30, CLEAR!" She screamed as Callie's lifeless body shook on the table as the shock went to her heart.

"We got her back, finally!" The anesthesiologist said while everyone in the gallery applauded, they didn't want to have to see Callie die on the table.

"Dr. Avery-close for Dr. Yang please. Incredible work Cristina, you can be the one to go tell Arizona that her girlfriend is alright for now and that we will be putting her into a medically induced coma so we can monitor her brain and heart function for the next few days. Good job everyone!"

* * *

"How is she Cristina? Please tell me that you didn't lose her, please!" Arizona begged as soon as she saw Cristina coming back to talk to her. She gasped as she saw some of _her Calliope's _blood on the side of her neck.

"She had a blood clot in her heart, so I had to go in and remove it. We lost her again for about 2 minutes, but she's a fighter. She made it through the surgery and Shepherd is putting her into a medically induced coma for a few days so she can have some more time to heal. Barring any more complications, she should be fine."

"What about the baby, Yang?" Sloan asked in a timid voice, which was a first for him.

"I'm not sure, I'll go grab Dr. Fields to come and talk to you."

* * *

Teddy left Arizona and Mark together to talk and walked back to the O.R. with Cristina to check on Callie.

"Great job today Cristina! Good to be back, isn't it?" She asked as she put on a mask to go check on Callie. She wanted to see her with her own eyes, just to make sure that she really was okay.

"It certainly is Dr. Altman, I'm just glad that Callie is okay. Excuse me, Dr. Fields? Mark and Arizona are wondering what's going on with the baby. I told them that you would go out and talk to them."

* * *

"Did the baby make it? Is he okay?" Arizona asked frantically, surprising everyone, including herself, as she finally showed some concern for him.

"I have no idea how he did it, but he seems to be fine. I'll be monitoring him for the next few days as well, but it's a miracle that he is even alive right now. You've got yourselves a miracle baby, because he should have died about an hour ago, but he's stubborn. I think that he'll make it, I was a little concerned at a few points in the surgery, but he bounced right back." She explained as Mark walked over and gave Arizona a huge hug.

"Oh, good! That's really good. I'm so glad that he's okay, that would've been awful if we lost him!" Mark cried out.

* * *

"Excuse me, Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sloan? Dr. Torres has been moved up to room 239 of the ICU. You can go sit with her for a while, and Dr. Shepherd will come in and update you soon."

**Next chapter: How are Callie and baby Torres-Sloan doing after the surgery? How is everyone coping with her being in a coma? Her parents and sister will be arriving at the hospital soon! **

**Thanks again for reading/reviewing! Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I'll try to update soon, but no promises since the school week is starting again, but I'll try to have another chapter up before this Friday! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I had some time, so I decided to try to get this chapter up as soon as I could.**

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy or anything that has to do with the TV show. **

**Thanks to AiLing, who helped out with some medical information. And thank you to everyone else who read, reviewed and liked my story!**

* * *

The next morning, Arizona woke up from her spot beside Callie's bed right as Mark walked in holding two cups of coffee.

"Derek and Lucy want to talk to us in the lounge; they think it'd be good for both of us to be out of her room for a few minutes. The nurses will look after her, I promise."

"Fine, I have could use some fresh air anyways. And some food."

* * *

"So, when Callie came in, I diagnosed her with preeclampsia, and we were working on getting her blood pressure under control. But with everything else the happened-the continuing high blood pressure, subdural hematoma and the seizure have caused her to go into eclampsia. Now, this can be managed, but it's extremely dangerous and can be life threatening."

"I'm sorry, did you just say life threatening? To who?" Mark asked in a raised voice.

"To Callie and the baby, it's an extremely dangerous complication; we have her on a Magnesium Sulfate drip, which should help keep the seizures in check. I'm starting her on hydralazine, which is another blood pressure medication. I can't promise you that she'll be okay, she might keep having seizures and other complications. She's going to have to stay here for the rest of her pregnancy so we can monitor her, as well as the baby."

"Well is there a chance that she and the baby will be completely fine? I mean, what are the chances that she will…you know." Arizona whispered, while still trying to get used to the idea that Callie still wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Will die?" Lucy answered her question bluntly.

"Umm, yeah." She said nervously.

"It's not that common for women with eclampsia to die, but it does happen occasionally. Callie could be completely fine and so could the baby, or something tragic could happen to either of them at any time. It's a waiting game. But, for now, she is stable and so is the baby and I'll do my best to keep it that way."

Both Arizona and Mark sat there in the lounge with shocked expressions, both of them couldn't believe that all of this could happen so fast, and especially to Callie.

All Arizona could think about was that sweet little tan baby boy, with gorgeous chocolate eyes and his mama's curly raven hair that was supposed to be arriving in about 4 short months. Now, her whole dream was up in the air: all she wanted was to be able to have a beautiful son with the love of her life, eventually get married to Calliope, have more kids, and spend every day appreciating what she has in life.

Instead, she was sitting in a hospital, during what should have been the best time of their lives. They should be painting the nursery, having a baby shower and choosing a name for him. Arizona just kept praying that when Calliope wakes up, she will be alright and stay that way.

* * *

"Please, Cal, you have to be alright. You and your baby need to pull through so you can spend years and years being with our family and friends. We all need you alive and well. I don't even want to think about a life without you in it. I love you so much."

As Arizona was walking back to Callie's room, she stopped at the door when she saw a woman sitting in a chair, holding Calliope's hand and also touching Callie's baby bump. All she saw was red, especially when she heard those words muttered from someone else's mouth, _I love you so much._ She was appalled that someone would have the nerve to come to _her hospital_ and express those feelings to _her Calliope. _

"Excuse me! Who do you think you are and what are you doing in this room?" Arizona screamed as she walked into Callie's spacious private room.

"You must be Arizona, I've heard a lot about you. Definitely a lot more fiery than Calliope mentioned."

"Do NOT call her Calliope! That is something that only I am allowed to do! Now who are you and what are you doing in _MY _girlfriend's room?" She asked again while looking over at the younger woman who was standing in front of her.

The young woman had tanned skin, gorgeous delicate features, striking light brown eyes and dark brown hair. She was probably wearing more than $5000 worth of designer clothes, but Arizona had to admit that she had great taste, even if she was making inappropriate advances toward _her girlfriend. _

"Actually, you aren't the only one who can call her Calliope, that is what _our _father calls her, but I'm sure you knew that, didn't you Arizona? Aria Torres, nice to meet you." The gorgeous brunette added as she smirked and outstretched her hand in order to give Arizona a handshake.

All of the sudden, it clicked. She and Calliope definitely resembled each other, but she still couldn't believe that she had just made a fool out of herself in front of her girlfriend's _SISTER!_

"Oh my gosh, Aria. I haven't gotten much sleep, so I'm a little out of it, or a lot out of it I guess. I'm so sorry, normally I'm not a jealous person, and I should have recognized you. Calliope has showed me pictures of the two of you before. It's great to finally meet you!" She added while she started blushing even harder.

Aria just stood there looking over Arizona, her eyes looked dull and she had dark circles under them. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a comfy looking shirt and her hair was a complete mess, but to her, it just proved how much she loved Calliope. She had been informed by the nurses that she stayed with her sister the whole night and barely slept because she was so worried that something was going to happen to her again.

"That's fine, it's completely understandable. If something horrible happened to my boyfriend, I would be the same way. So, how's my big sister doing?"

* * *

Arizona spent about 10 minutes explaining everything to Aria, hating to have to be the one telling her that her sister and future nephew might not make it.

"Arizona, it's nice to see you again! I wish it was under better circumstances though." Carlos Torres said from the door to Callie's room.

Arizona walked over and gave him a big hug, and broke down in his arms. She still couldn't bear the thought that Calliope was in danger for the next four months. A few minutes had passed before she realized that an older looking version of Calliope was standing behind them.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so rude. You must be Mrs. Torres? I'm Arizona Robbins." She said while she walked over to Callie's mom.

"Oh, honey, family members get to call me Angela." She said with a big smile, while bringing Arizona in for a hug.

"Thanks Angela and I'm sorry that this is the first time we're meeting."

"I'm just glad that we finally got to meet, you mean so much to our Calliope. She really loves you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, and I love her so much, and the baby."

That answer seemed to satisfy all of the Torres' and after they all visited for a while, Callie's parents went to get an update from the many doctors while Aria and Arizona went back to Callie's bedside.

* * *

"She really loves you; I could always tell whenever I talked to her."

"I'm sorry?"

"Callie, you mean everything to her. I can tell when I talk to her, her voice is just so full of love when we start talking about you. Oh, and don't even get me started on when we are skyping."

Those words meant the world to Arizona, especially now, when Callie couldn't tell her them herself.

"What does she do when you skype together?" She asked because she was now thoroughly interested in what Calliope told Aria about her while they skyped.

"Whenever I ask how you are doing, she goes off on some story about you for like 20 minutes. And whenever, and I really do mean whenever, she heard footsteps in the hallway she would turn around and hope that it was you. She always looked so happy when she heard footsteps, and when it wasn't you, she would just turn around and plaster this completely fake smile on her face. And most of the time, she would be texting you and every time her phone beeped, her whole face lit up as she read the message. Once, we were video chatting on skype and I texted her while we were talking to see what she would do and she thought it was a message from you, and she was so mad at me when she saw my name show up on her phone."

They both got a good laugh out of that and Arizona could just picture Callie's beautiful face turning into a full on pout when she was disappointed about something. But she was quickly shaken out of that daydream when Derek Shepherd walked in to the room, with Callie's parents trailing behind him.

* * *

"Good news Arizona! Callie's looking a lot better, so I think either tomorrow or in the next few days we will be taking her off of the medication so she can wake up."

Happiness was flowing around the room, as soon as he said that to them; Arizona was so grateful that Calliope had a good chance of being okay now, and hopefully out of the woods, for the most part anyways.

Derek left the big family alone a few minutes later, and went in search of Mark, to tell him the good news.

* * *

**3 Days Later**

"Alright everyone, are you all ready to have the real Callie back?"

"Yes, please! I need her to wake up, so I can see for myself that she will be okay when it comes to her brain." Arizona exclaimed, while trying to rush Derek along so she could see her girlfriend awake for the first time since she went back to Africa to check on her clinic the week before.

"Her medication will be wearing off slowly, so she should be awake and fully alert in a few hours. Arizona, have a nurse page me when she wakes up. Now, it's just a waiting game."

* * *

**7 Hours Later**

Arizona looked down at her pale hand that was intertwined with Callie's tan fingers and she kept imagining a gorgeous, big diamond engagement ring on Callie's left hand. She had been thinking about proposing, especially since they were going to have a baby soon. She wanted a real family, even if she did have to make one BIG exception, AKA Mark Sloan.

She could just picture a bunch of little blonde haired, blue eyed kids with dimples that she knows Calliope wants, and her own personal dream: a bunch of little Calliopes. Arizona desperately wanted their children to look exactly like their gorgeous mama, striking black hair and gorgeous brown eyes with a completely adorable, badass personality.

And, of course they needed to have animals. Preferably two dogs and a LOT of chickens… yes, chickens. She was sure that Calliope would insist on other animals, and since Arizona was a sucker when it came to Callie's puppy dog face, they will probably end up with 20 different kinds of animals. But that didn't matter to her, as long as she got to live her life with Calliope and their son.

Right as she was started to think about baby names, she felt a flutter against her hand, so she looked down at their intertwined hands just in time to see Callie's fingers move again.

_Calliope was FINALLY waking up. _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I got back from my Track and Field meet and decided to write this chapter and worry about my homework later, so I hope you all enjoy it! **

**I don't own any of the characters on Grey's Anatomy. **

**

* * *

**

_Calliope is FINALLY waking up. _

"Someone page Dr. Shepherd please, Callie's waking up."

"Cal? Calliope, open those gorgeous eyes for me please." Arizona said while she started crying out of happiness.

It took about a minute before Callie's eyelids started fluttering and she opened her eyes completely, gazing into her girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes. She was relatively calm; Arizona always had that effect on her, that was until she realized that she still had a tube in her throat.

"Hey hey hey, calm down Cal. Shepherd is coming in a minute and he'll take the tube out, alright? God, I missed you." She quietly added as she placed a loving kiss on Calliope's forehead.

Callie started to calm down again, it was so good to see Arizona's face again, she didn't know how long it had been since they last talked to each other. Then, Derek walked in with a big grin on his face, glad to see his favorite orthopedic surgeon alive and well.

"Welcome back Dr. Torres, we've missed you. Now, on the count of three, I want you to cough and I'll take the tube out, alright? You know the drill."

* * *

"Ar-iz-ona." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth once the tube was removed. After she got some water, she felt a million times better than she did before she passed out about 5 days ago.

"Hi baby, it's so good to see you awake. I was so worried that you weren't gonna come back to me." Arizona said as she started sobbing while holding Callie's hand to her heart.

"Hey, I will ALWAYS come back to you, that is something that you don't have to worry about. Come here." She said affectionately while pulling Arizona into as much of a hug that she could participate in since she was still lying in a bed.

Callie had been awake for about an hour and Arizona had cried herself to sleep in Callie's arms, while Callie rubbed circles on her back. She missed the closeness of Arizona sleeping next to her at night. The whole week that she was in Malawi was awful; she couldn't sleep for very long at a time without Arizona.

A few minutes after Arizona fell asleep, Mark Sloan walked in and sat down in a chair next to Callie's bed.

* * *

"How ya feelin' Cal?"

"I'm alright, thanks. How's the baby though? And what happened to me? I didn't have a chance to ask Arizona before she broke down."

Mark explained everything to her, and the more he kept going, the more she wanted him to stop. She wasn't worried about herself; she was worried about her baby, and leaving Arizona alone, as well as the rest of her family.

"How long was I out for Mark? And I want to talk to Lucy and get some more information about being as healthy as I can with eclampsia."

"You were put into a coma for about 4 days, and I'll page Fields later and she can come and talk to you. It's a boy. And he's such a fighter Cal." Mark said as he spewed out facts with complete pride in his eyes about their future son.

"It's a boy? Oh, that's so amazing. I'm glad that he's alright for now! You better stay in there until your due date little man." She added to her now known son.

"Cal? Oh you're awake. Finally. I was SO worried! How do you feel?"

"Aria? I didn't know that you were here!"

"Yeah, well you wouldn't, now would you? You know, since you've been in a coma and all."

"Right, you smartass. Now get over here and give your big sister a hug. I missed you!"

"Well I could say the same Callie!"

"Well, I'll leave you two to catch up; I'll stop back in later Cal. Page me if you need something." Mark said as Callie nodded.

"When was the last time she slept?" Callie asked Aria, while gesturing to Arizona who was out cold and curled up in Callie's arms. Well, as curled up in her arms as she could be, since there was a baby bump in the way.

* * *

"I don't know, she hasn't even gone home in like 5 days, so she probably hasn't gotten a lot of sleep."

"Well hopefully Bailey doesn't walk in and catch her sleeping up here, otherwise there will be hell to pay for sure." They both got a laugh out of that, even though Aria didn't know who Bailey was.

Arizona woke up about 8 hours later; Callie had visited with Mark, her sister, her parents, Dr. Bailey and Dr. Fields while she was asleep. Dr. Bailey was willing to ignore the fact that she was sleeping on Callie's bed with her, just this once though. It was the most rested she had felt in 5 days and she was so happy to see Callie looking down at her with an adorable smirk on her face.

"Did you have a good nap baby?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry, I didn't want to fall asleep on you though, we haven't gotten to talk in like a week. It was awful."

Callie chuckled at the pout that was on Arizona's face and quickly gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, which caused Arizona to break out her smile for the first time in days, dimples and all.

"I love you, you know?"

"I love you too Calliope. And you too kiddo," she added while she rubbed Callie's baby belly, "you both scared the crap out of me and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do it again."

"Don't worry, we won't. I promise. You're stuck with me for the rest of our lives." Callie added with a lovesick grin on her face, now she knows what Cristina is talking about when she says that she and Arizona are so in love that it's sickening.

"Now that is what I like to hear."

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Hey Cal, Blondie, do you ladies need anything before I go home for the night?"

"Can I actually take to you for a few minutes, please? Alone."

"Sure, not a problem."

"Well, on that note, I guess I'll go check on some patients or something. I'll be back in about an hour." She left after giving Callie a quick peck on the lips and giving Mark a pat on the shoulder.

"So, what's up?"

"Well now that we know it's a boy, I was thinking about names. I know that biologically he's our child, but I would like it if he was Arizona's baby also. You know, like he'll have two moms and one dad, is that okay with you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course that's okay, I know how happy she makes you, so I say let her be the kids other mom, it can't hurt him. If anything, she'll be the best parent out of the three of us."

"Haha, that's probably true. But, thank you, that means a lot to me, to us. Now, back to the subject of names…"

"What are your thoughts?"

"I think that we should name him Daniel Marcus Sloan. Daniel, after Arizona's brother who died in Iraq, and Marcus, after you. What do you think? Tell me the truth."

"I think that sounds perfect, honestly. Daniel Marcus Sloan, it's a nice strong name and Arizona will be honored, just like I am."

"Good, I'm glad. And I want to put it in my will that if something happens to me, I still want her to raise him with you. I have to be strong for Arizona and my family, but realistically, if I don't make it and Daniel does, I want him to have Arizona for a mom and you for a dad."

"Alright Callie, I'll call your lawyer and have him draw up the new will this week. And if something happens to me too, I want her to get full custody of him. So I'll change my papers as well." He added with tears in his eyes, not ready to think about something happening to his best friend/baby mama.

"Thanks Mark." Callie said with sincerity, it meant the world to her that he was reacting this way.

* * *

"Hey honey, how are all of your patients doing?"

"They're all doing well, they said to tell you to get well soon. Sorry that I was gone for a long time, but they all wanted to make you cards." She said as she set a big box of 'Get Well Soon' cards on the table in Callie's room.

"So what did you have to talk to Mark about?" She asked, curiosity finally getting the best of her.

"It was about the baby actually. I thought of the perfect name if it's okay with you?" Arizona just nodded, urging her to continue.

"Daniel Marcus Sloan."

"What?" Arizona asked as she sat down in the nearest chair with tears already starting to stream down her face.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all of the reviews and to everyone who read!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.**

**

* * *

**

_"What?" Arizona asked as she sat down in the nearest chair with tears already starting to stream down her face._

"Honey, honey, why are you crying? Come here. It's just an idea, we don't have to name him after your brother, I just thought that it would be a nice tribute to him and it would show you that I want him to be _our son. _I should have thought this all the way through though, I'm really sorry, it was insensitive of me. We can think of a different name. " She explained while she opened her arms to beckon Arizona over while she kept rambling on.

"No, no, it's not that. I think it's perfect, really! It means a lot to me that you're naming him that-I promise. I'm just overwhelmed, that's all!" She added with a huge grin on her face as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss.

Arizona stopped crying a few minutes afterward and ended up lying on Callie's bed with a protective hand over _their_ future child. Callie felt so at home with Arizona gently stroking her swollen belly.

"Hello in there little Daniel. Your mama and I are so excited that you're alright, but you need to stay healthy and keep your mama healthy until you're born in a few months, okay? I love you buddy." She said as she added a kiss to Calliope's stomach while Callie's fingers roamed through her blonde hair and massaged her head.

She loved seeing the domestic, excited side of her lover; the side that she never thought she would see, especially after Arizona said that she didn't want to have kids EVER. So, she was so happy to just lay there in the bed with the love of her life and their child, even if things were not going to end well for her, health wise, at least she would be extremely happy and content along the way.

* * *

Callie was stretched out on her bed listening to her iPod that Mark had grabbed for her, and Arizona was sitting in a chair next to her bed with her feet lying next to Callie's leg. After the whole incident, Arizona always had to be close to or touching Calliope, just so she could feel more secure and protective.

But after watching Arizona yawn and nod off to sleep for the past five minutes, she felt the need to say something to her adorable girlfriend.

"Baby, why don't you go home and get some sleep? You're exhausted, you could benefit from a nice warm bath, some good food and a great night's sleep in our bed."

"No, I don't want to leave you. Besides, I had enough trouble sleeping without you before, there's no way that I'll be able to sleep without you now. Especially since I know you're here in this hospital room connected to all of these machines. No-not happening."

"Please Zona? For me and the baby? We both need you healthy and rested."

"Ohhh no, Calliope Torres, do NOT call me Zona and give me those puppy dog eyes, you KNOW that I'm a sucker for both of those things. I just don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone all night."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, alright? I'm fine, and if something were to happen, you're right across the street. Now please, just go home and relax, see the outside world for the first time in like a week. This isn't good for you."

"NO Calliope! And that's final. I'm not leaving you or our child in a hospital bed just so I can go have a good night's sleep."

"Cal is right, Roller Girl. You should go home tonight; it's really not healthy for you. I've been keeping an eye on you all week and it's time for you to get out of this hospital. I'll stay with Callie tonight. Will that make you feel more comfortable?" Cristina asked from the door frame while Callie shot her a grateful smile.

"See honey, it's perfect, I've actually been wanting to catch up with Cristina anyways. Don't make me beg. You know how much I hate begging, but I'll do it if it means that you'll go home and take care of yourself."

"Fine, guilt me into it. I'll go home and have a shower, eat and change and POSSIBLY go to sleep. But if I can't sleep I'm coming back here, alright? Now, if anything happens and I mean anything at all, even if she coughs, I want you to call me Cristina. Got it both of you?" She said in her best mom voice.

"Yes, mom." They both grumbled, which caused Arizona to giggle at their typical antics.

* * *

**One hour later**

"So Cal, how is everything? You really had everyone worried over the past week. I know things haven't been the same since Owen and I moved out, but I'm glad you're okay and I miss you."

"I miss you too Cristina and I actually have a favor to ask you, if that's okay."

"Ehh, I guess. You know I'm not huge on being a nice person though. But since you're all sick and everything, I guess I'll make an exception."

"I would LOVE it if you would be the godmother to Daniel Marcus Sloan as soon as he arrives. I know that we aren't always on the same page with everything, but I trust you with my life Cristina and I know that I can trust you with my son too. So? What do ya say?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know what to say. I would be truly honored to be Daniel's godmother." Those words barely exited her mouth by the time she was in tears and reaching over to hug Callie, which was very unusual for Cristina to do, but she was so flooded with the emotions of almost losing her best friend and former roommate.

**

* * *

**

**8.5 hours later**

After Callie got a good night's sleep, she awoke to find her room empty, there was a note from Cristina saying that she got paged about an hour earlier.

But the biggest shock was that Arizona was nowhere to be found, it had been about 10 hours since she had last seen the bubbly blonde. And Callie was so happy that she had been gone for that long, because that meant that there was a possibility that she had actually gotten a much needed good night's sleep.

Since she hadn't seen Arizona in a while, she decided to work on something that she had been constantly thinking about for the past few days, so she paged Teddy to her room.

"Hey Callie, what's up? Where is Arizona?"

"Oh nothing much, just hanging out. Arizona is hopefully still asleep in the comfort of our own bed."

"Wow Cal, I'm impressed. You actually got her to leave the hospital? We NEVER thought that would happen. I'm going to get paged any minute, so what's the real reason I'm here?"

"I need your help with something? It's really important to me that I do this right. I want to ask Arizona to marry me." She announced with a huge smile on her face while Teddy's jaw dropped open.

"Really? That's so exciting! Of course, I'll help you in any way that I can! What do you need?"

"I have a list of things I need to do: Video chat with Arizona's parents to ask for permission, I need to go ring shopping…or send you ring shopping actually. And I need to plan out the way I'm going to ask her. But I wanted to run some ideas past you about that."

"Well how about I come back tonight after Arizona leaves and we can iron everything out? And can I ask one question?"

"Sounds perfect! And ask away!" She said with a smile, so excited to have finally put her plan in motion.

"Why now? I mean why not after the baby is born?"

"If I- uhh if I die" she started as she leaned in to grab some tissues because the thought of her dying and leaving Arizona alone made her feel awful, "I want her to be able to prove to people that our love was forever and that we would have gotten married if I had lived. I want to be able to give her a ring that proves my commitment to her and I want her to be able to keep it forever and remember me when she looks at it."

After the end of her speech, both Teddy and Callie were hysterical messes and Teddy ran over and sat on Callie's bed and gave her the biggest hug ever. She thought what Callie wanted to do really solidified her commitment to Arizona and she was more than happy to help make that happen.

* * *

"What's going on?" Arizona demanded from her spot in the doorway. As soon as she saw her girlfriend and best friend in tears she became as pale as a ghost and immediately feared the worst: that something was wrong with the Callie or the baby.

Both Callie and Teddy turned around as soon as they heard the shaky voice ask that question from the doorway and started wiping their eyes.

"Callie, I'll talk to you later, alright?" Teddy asked as she ran out of the room without waiting for an answer from Callie.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Arizona asked again with a raised voice.

"Nothing, I promise. I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. Now come here and give me a hug, I missed you! How did you sleep last night?"

Arizona practically ran into Callie's arms and melted into her embrace as she answered Callie's question.

"I had an amazing sleep, I fell asleep on the bed while watching some TV and I woke up about an hour ago. So now I'm all rested and all _yours, _but you already know that." She said with a sly grin.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Callie? Ready for another ultrasound to check on Baby Boy Sloan?" Dr. Lucy Fields asked as she rolled an ultrasound machine into the room.

"I feel good and it's Daniel, his name is Daniel. And yes, we are ready for another ultrasound." Callie answered while she intertwined her and Arizona's fingers.

"Good, now has he been active lately?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't really felt him move around that much in the last few days." She stated while becoming more and more anxious.

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think about it! **

**Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed! **

**I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.**

**

* * *

**

"_Now that you mention it, I haven't really felt him move around that much in the last few days." She stated while becoming more and more anxious._

"I'm sure he's fine, honey. I bet he's just a quiet baby, I'm sure he'll change as soon as he is born. I bet he's going to take after you and your badass fiery attitude." Arizona joked, just trying to make Callie feel better.

Both Callie and Arizona were secretly panicking while Lucy set up the ultrasound machine in Callie's room, trying to be calm and wait to see what was going on with _their_ son.

"Alright, let's see your baby. Here's an arm and a leg, his size looks really good for his age. Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat." She said as she readjusted the machine to hopefully find Daniel's heartbeat.

All of the sudden, the room was flooded with the sound of his little heart beating really fast, just like it should be for an unborn baby. Lucy wore a huge smile on her face as she looked up and saw tears in Callie and Arizona's eyes while they squeezed each other's hands.

"Everything looks and sounds really good; he's just a quiet baby. He'll probably liven up soon, but he's been through a lot so far so it might take him a while to be completely active. I'm just going to finish looking over him, but he's fine." She said as she heard the two nervous parents let out a breath that neither of them knew they were holding in.

Just as Lucy was about to start looking at all of Daniel's limbs, Callie felt him roll over for the first time in days, and she immediately froze and grabbed Arizona's hand and put it on her stomach so she could feel their baby moving. With Arizona's dimples in full force, Lucy decided to leave them alone and come back later to finish checking on Daniel later.

* * *

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay, Danny. You had us worried little man." Arizona told Callie's stomach right before she planted a big kiss on it.

"I love seeing this side of you." She heard as big chocolate eyes stared into her ocean blue ones.

"What side?" She asked, while still rubbing Callie's stomach without even noticing it.

"This, right here. You laying here with me and talking to our baby while you rub my stomach. It just makes me really happy, that's all." She added with a huge smile on her face as she leaned in to play with Arizona's beautiful golden hair.

Arizona's grin grew wider as she realized that everything Callie had just said makes her extremely happy as well. She loved the thought of _their _baby being in their right now, and she loved Calliope even more because of it, if that was even possible.

"It makes me super happy too, I love you so much. And you too Danny."

"We love you too." She added as she caressed the side of Arizona's breathtaking face.

* * *

"So the Chief caught me while I was on my way in today and he told me that I'm starting work again in two days." Arizona stated with a pout starting to form on her face.

"That'll be good for you honey. You need to get out of here and do what those gorgeous hands were made for, saving all of the tiny humans."

"But how am I supposed to focus on saving the tiny humans if all I'm going to be able to think about is you and our tiny human?" Callie instantly knew that Arizona still didn't believe that she would be alright, so she leaned in to kiss Arizona on her adorably pouty lips.

"I told you. I am going to be fine, and so is Daniel. We're both really strong and we would never even think about leaving you, I promise. Plus, I'm staying in this room until Danny is born so you can come and check on me whenever. You know my phone number and I know your pager number. Don't worry about us; just worry about you patients, okay?"

"Fine, Calliope. Just so you know, I WILL be calling you incessantly, as well as checking in every so often."

"I wouldn't expect any less." She added as she pulled the blonde over to give her a kiss.

"Good, now can I get you or our child anything?"

"Well, now that you mention it…..yes. I need some of my clothes or something because there is NO WAY I'm wearing these hideous gowns for the next 4-ish months. That is definitely NOT happening. Can you just get me some comfortable t-shirts, sweatpants, socks and my uggs or something. Oh and a few books or magazines! And my iPod!"

"You do realize that we live right across the street right? I can get you whatever you want, whenever you want it." She added with a smirk and a wink placed in Callie's direction.

"Oh, and Zona?" Callie said while she was already starting to walk out the door.

"Yeah baby?" She asked as she turned around to face her gorgeous girlfriend again before she left.

"Make sure you leave my Harvard Med School t-shirt at home, I know that you like to sleep in it sometimes when I'm not there." She added with a sweet smile as she watched the love of her life leave the room.

* * *

Busted! How did Callie know her so well? That was always Arizona's big question; she always wondered how she could read Arizona so well and how she just seemed to know everything about her.

Of course she was right, yet again. Whenever Callie was called in to work and Arizona was alone, she always ended up wearing Callie's big Harvard Med t-shirt because it smelled exactly like her love and that was the only way she could fall asleep when she was alone.

Arizona always thought it was a joke when people said they couldn't sleep without their significant other next to them, but now she completely understood what they meant. It was always awful for her when she felt Callie leaving their bed in the middle of the night; she would toss and turn for the rest of the night without Callie. Until one day, when she grabbed Callie's pillow and fell asleep quickly because of Callie's comforting smell being there.

The next time Callie was gone, Arizona saw her Harvard Med shirt lying on the floor and decided to put it on and she instantly felt like a part of Callie was with her. When she was away in Malawi for that week, it was awful; she didn't even think to bring one of Callie's shirts for her to sleep in, so she got very little sleep and was exhausted all day.

* * *

_Teddy, she just left to get me some things from home, can you stop by really fast?_

_-Cal_

"Hey Cal, how are you feeling?" Teddy asked a few minutes later as she walked in and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Good, thanks. Now, back on to my proposing plan, I called the jeweler earlier while I was alone for a few minutes and explained what I wanted, so he should be sketching a ring and emailing me the picture."

"Yay! What does it look like?" She enthusiastically asked.

"Well I don't know yet, I have an idea, but I'm not sure. So, I need you to stop by our apartment later tonight and grab my laptop for me and also a ring of Arizona's so we can get her size."

"Not a problem, which ring should I get though?"

"The promise rings that we picked out together, hers should be on our dresser. You remember what it looks like, right?"

"Well yeah, but she never takes it off, so how am I going to get it Callie?"

"She's not wearing it right now; she left it here while she was in Africa because she didn't want anything to happen to it. And with everything that's happened since, she hasn't remembered to put it back on."

"Wow, you are one sneaky woman. You should have been a spy or something. She is going to FREAK when she finally notices that her ring is missing. I know how much that ring means to her, she'll be devastated."

"I know, but I'll handle it, don't worry. Thanks so much for doing this for me! You still have the key I gave you a while ago?"

"I have the key, but text me as soon as she leaves here so I can get out of your house without her seeing me. I'll probably head over there at around 7." She added as she left the room to get back to her busy surgical schedule.

* * *

_Hey baby, need anything else before I come back to the hospital?_

_-Zona xoxo_

_**No, I think I'm alright for now. Thanks honey! **_

_**I miss your gorgeous face though.**_

_**-Cal xoxo**_

Knowing that her girlfriend would be back in a few minutes, Callie thought about everything she still had to do make her proposal perfect and Arizona worthy. But first, she had to think about what she was going to say to Arizona's parents. And she'd never met them before, so that should be VERY interesting. She needed to impress a Colonel and a Nurse so that she could marry Arizona with their blessing.

**Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed! **

**I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy.**

_Knowing that her girlfriend would be back in a few minutes, Callie thought about everything she still had to do to make her proposal perfect and Arizona worthy. But first, she had to think about what she was going to say to Arizona's parents. And she'd never met them before, so that should be VERY interesting. She needed to impress a Colonel and a Nurse so that she could marry Arizona with their blessing._

* * *

"Hey baby, I got a bunch of your stuff for you, including those super chocolate-y pop tarts that Danny apparently loves."

"Oh I love you even more now! Thank you sooooo much! This hospital food is really getting to me and it has only been a few days." She said while shoving a piece of a pop tart in her mouth.

"I also brought you some James Patterson books because I know that you've been wanting to read some of his stuff. And yes, I brought you the first few Women's Murder Club books, even though I don't know how to feel about you reading them if all you're interested in is Lindsey Boxer. Who just happens to be a hot blonde….interesting." She added with a hint of insecurity in her voice.

"Oh please, there is only ONE hot blonde for me, and I'm looking at her. And, for the record, a patient recommended that series to me and I told HIM that I would read the series." She added with a smirk as she saw Arizona's face immediately lose the jealous, insecure look.

After kissing for a few minutes, something they both really missed, they decided to play a game of cards. They were on to their fourth round of go fish and it was only about 7:15, Callie desperately wanted Teddy to hurry up so they could stop playing some stupid card game. There were only so many times you could lose to a super cheery person at go fish and still have fun.

_T, _

_Are you almost done? I'm over playing card games with the person who ALWAYS wins EVERYTHING. I want to be able to kick her out so you can come back here and we can talk about the ring. _

_-C_

* * *

Teddy smiled as she read the desperate text from Callie; she knew that she wouldn't last long playing games with Arizona. After all, she did always win, and Callie has always been super competitive and hates losing with a passion.

_Hang in there Cal, haha_

_Kick her out in 5 and text me when she's gone and I'll come up. _

Callie instantly smiled when she received the text from Teddy and started to think of ways to kick her girlfriend out without her getting offended.

"Hey baby, you should take off and get some real food and sleep. Have a nice bath, catch up on some T.V. or something, just enjoy yourself before you start work again." She said, trying to put it as nicely as possible.

"Well, I _enjoy_ being here with _you_ Calliope. Do you _want_ me to leave?" Arizona asked, while slowly starting to get angry.

"What? Of course I don't _want_ you to leave. That's ridiculous! I just thought that you should go home and relax and get geared up for work the day after tomorrow. You have practically been living here for over a week, and before that, you were in Africa. I just thought you should have some downtime. I _need _you to take care of _yourself_ too, alright? If you don't want to leave, you don't have to."

"No, I'm sorry, you're right. I should go home and get used to being alone at night, even though I hate it. I have such a hard time sleeping without you, and it's so depressing without your amazing self there." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I am NOT going anywhere, I promise you that. We just have to be apart at night for a few more months and then we will have the rest of our lives to sleep next to each other. I know it's hard; it's really hard for me too. But, you can come visit, call, or text me whenever you want, I'll be here right here, literally." She explained as she chuckled at her own joke.

"Okay, I guess I'll head home then. I love you so much." Arizona said as she leaned down to give Callie a sweet kiss on the lips.

"And you too Danny." She whispered as she gently kissed Callie's growing belly.

"We both love you too." Callie added as Arizona untwined their hands and walked out the door.

_

* * *

_

She's gone, you can come back up.

Within a few minutes of sending that text, Teddy appeared at her door, computer and promise ring in hand.

"Got everything you asked for." She said as she set Callie's computer down in front of her.

"Thank you so much Teddy, I definitely owe you one when I get out of here! Perhaps I'll cover for you for a long weekend so you can get away with Henry." She offered as she saw Teddy blush.

"That would be great Callie, thanks!"

Then, Callie explained everything that was going to happen. Teddy would drop the ring off with the Jeweler tomorrow and he would see what size it was and start working on putting Arizona's future engagement ring together, IF Callie was pleased with his drawing.

"Alright, let's look at the picture, I hope it's what I was picturing when I described it to him."

As Callie opened her email and clicked on the link that was sent to her by David Michaelsen, the Jeweler, she was so nervous about what the ring would look like. But, as soon as the sketch showed up on her screen, she was so in awe and immediately knew that it was the ring that she wanted Arizona to wear on her left hand.

"Oh wow, Callie. It's perfect, it's so Arizona. She'll love it!" Teddy gushed, while still looking at the sketch.

Callie looked back at the computer screen and was amazed when she saw the ring that she had dreamt about; it was a silver band with a square diamond in the middle, surrounded with smaller diamonds on the outside of the raised, square diamond. It was perfect.

* * *

After emailing David back, approving the ring and telling him that Teddy was the one that he would be working with, she turned her computer off and Teddy set it on the table for her.

For about another hour, Teddy and Callie talked about everything from Callie asking for Arizona's hand in marriage to how she was going to propose.

Callie was about to ask for suggestions on how to propose to her love, when Teddy's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Arizona. She's probably freaking out about that ring. But she won't be when she sees her gorgeous- soon to be new-one!"

"Well answer it! Don't tell her you're here though."

"Hey Arizona, what's up?" Teddy asked nonchalantly.

Callie was so shocked when she could hear Arizona's frantic voice from across the room, and Teddy was definitely NOT on speakerphone.

"What's up? I can't find my promise ring, THAT'S WHATS UP!" She heard Arizona scream as she smirked, thinking about Arizona's face when she was presented with a brand new _ENGAGEMENT_ ring that fit perfectly.

On the other hand, Teddy looked so nervous and extra pale after Arizona screamed that. You'd think that after living through a war, she could handle a crazed blonde looking for a ring.

"Well, calm down, I'm sure it's at your apartment somewhere, I'll come help you look for it." She said while she played with Arizona's ring that was sitting in the front pocket of her jeans.

* * *

Teddy suddenly noticed a change of atmosphere in the air and looked over at Callie who was sitting up in her bed, looking a lot more pale and shaky than she did a minute ago. She was about to finish her conversation with Arizona when Callie started to clutch her chest and rapidly inhale. It was an awful wheezing, trying to get enough oxygen breath.

"Hey, Cal? Are you okay?" She asked calmly, forgetting that she was on the phone with Arizona.

"Callie? What's wrong with Callie?" Arizona asked as soon as she heard Callie's name being used.

"Callie, just breathe slowly for me honey, okay?" Callie nodded as Teddy was calmly putting her oxygen mask on her, but on the inside, Teddy was freaking out.

"Someone page Fields, STAT." She added as Callie's blood pressure and heart rate spiked.

By that time, Teddy's phone was lying on the floor, Arizona was getting dressed before making the run over to the hospital, and Callie was starting to seize.

"Damn it, she's starting to seize. Where the fuck is Lucy?" She asked the nurse who was running in to help her turn Callie on to her side.

"I'm here, what's going on?" The blonde blur asked Teddy as she ran in and immediately starting looking at Callie's vitals.

"She was fine a minute ago, then she started having trouble breathing, she looked really pale and dizzy and everything spiked and she just started seizing."

"Alright, up her Hydralazine dosage." They all stopped and watched the monitors, Callie finally stopped seizing but her blood pressure was still way too high.

"Damn, it's not working. Okay, set up a Nipride drip and take her off Hydralazine."

"Is that safe for pregnant women?" Teddy asked since she didn't know much about Nipride.

"I don't know, they're still doing studies. But, it's her best bet right now, we'll reevaluate as soon as her blood pressure is stable again." Lucy answered, as she helped set up the new drip.

After they got the Nipride set up, her blood pressure started to drop to a more acceptable level and Lucy looked at Daniel's monitor, he was still staying strong as Callie's heart rate returned to normal.

After they finished in Callie's room, Teddy followed Lucy outside right as Arizona showed up.

"What happened? Are they okay?" She frantically asked while breathing heavily from her sprint over to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

In case you want to see a picture of Arizona's future engagement ring:

**http (semi colon) / / www (dot) diamonds-earring (dot) net/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/Silver-Engagement-Rings (dot) jpg**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and let me know what you thought!**

**I promise, you WILL meet Arizona's parents in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. **

**In case you couldn't find the link for Arizona's ring, I put it on my profile page. **

_"What happened? Are they okay?" She frantically asked while breathing heavily from her sprint over to the hospital._

* * *

"She had a seizure, but she's going to be fine. It's just a part of living with Eclampsia for the next few months, I put her on a different blood pressure medication and she should be fine. She's resting right now; you can go in there if you want." Lucy added as Arizona was already pushing herself into Callie's room.

"Oh man, I don't know if poor Arizona can handle Callie being in danger for four more months, she's going to go crazy worrying about them."

"I know, Teddy, but there's nothing we can do about it unfortunately."

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Callie woke up again and saw Arizona sitting in a chair next to her bed, holding her hand.

"Hey, I thought you went home?"

Callie's voice broke her out of thoughts and she couldn't believe what Callie had just said.

"Well I did, but when I found out that my _girlfriend_ had ANOTHER seizure, I came back!" She screamed at Callie, not even caring about shocking her girlfriend with her answer.

"Of course I'm here, do you really think I would just leave you AND Daniel here ALONE after you just had another seizure, Calliope? Think again. You are not getting rid of me EVER. I'm officially camping out in your room as of now. Screw the chief, screw work, screw eclampsia and you being in a hospital bed for four months. Screw everything!" She finished with tears streaming down her face as she climbed into Callie's open arms and rested her head on Callie's chest, listening to her girlfriend's now steady heartbeat.

Callie knew that it was best if she didn't say anything to Arizona, every time she got really stressed and nervous, it was only a matter of time before she blew up on someone. And it was always Callie, but she didn't mind, she liked to take care of Arizona on her hard days, just like Arizona always did the same for Callie.

Callie would talk to her about her little speech tomorrow, after they both got a good night's sleep _together_. Arizona was asleep in Callie's arms moments after she finally settled down, and Callie followed shortly.

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up Z. It's time to get up honey and get off Callie's bed."

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Arizona asked as she sleepily raised her head off of Callie's chest.

"Your friend, Teddy, called us a few days ago and let us know what was going on, so we booked a flight and here we are!"

"We?"

"Yeah, your dad is parking the car right now, and then he'll be up. And I think your sister is going to be here in a few days too."

"Caitlin's coming? I thought she was still in Iraq?"

"Oh Zona, she got home a few days ago. She's just checking in with her Commanding Officer on post and she will try to take a leave of absence and come visit."

"Good! I can't wait to see her!"

"So how is Callie doing?" Barbara Robbins asked, slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"She's alright, she was doing really well, but then she had another seizure last night. So we'll see; she will probably wake up in a few minutes and you can meet her."

"Well, it's about time!"

* * *

Callie woke up right as Arizona left her arms, but she decided to pretend to sleep so her girlfriend could catch up with her parents for a while. At the same time, she was trying to prepare herself for meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time…..while in a hospital bed.

She pretended to wake up about 20 minutes later, and as soon as she opened her eyes she saw her gorgeous girlfriend sitting with her parents talking.

Her mom looked exactly like an older Arizona, right down to the blue eyes and dimples, her hair wasn't quite as blonde, but you definitely tell she had Arizona's adorable personality.

On the other hand, her father, Colonel Daniel Robbins, looked different than she had expected. His hair was light brown and was starting to gray around the edges, he had a standard military hair cut, and his blue eyes sparkled when he talked to his wife and daughter. He was actually quite handsome, but the thing that surprised Callie the most was that he was laughing and telling jokes, something she never thought a Colonel would do. But, it made sense, he was a Robbins after all, perkiness apparently runs in their family.

"Calliope, you're awake." Arizona excitedly said as she stood up to give Callie a chaste kiss on the lips and rub her belly.

The thing that Arizona did next definitely surprised her parents, she leaned down and gave Callie's stomach a kiss as Callie played with her hair.

"Good morning buddy." She whispered to Callie's belly.

Her parents never thought that they would see that side of their oldest daughter, never. They knew how she felt about having kids, and apparently they didn't get the memo. They knew that Callie was having a baby because Arizona had called them about it crying, but they didn't know that she was actually attached to this baby now.

Seeing their daughter like that really warmed their hearts and brought tears to Barbara's eyes at the thought of her baby girl becoming a mother. They both knew that Callie was the one for Arizona because of how she talked about _her Calliope_ all the time. But it was Barbara's biggest fear that Arizona would let her slip away, but she was so ecstatic that they were back together and looking happier than ever.

* * *

"Sorry, we're being really rude. I'm Callie Torres, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Robbins, I've heard a lot of great things about the both of you." Callie said, while holding out her hand, ready to greet her future in-laws with an admirable handshake.

"Please, call me Barbara and this is Daniel, we are family after all, Callie." Barbara said as she leaned in to give Callie a hug.

Callie was beyond thrilled that Barbara had said that Callie was family, because that meant that they would most likely give her their blessing to marry Arizona.

"Arizona, Barb, why don't you give Callie and me some time alone to talk."

"Daddy, there's no need for you to interrogate Calliope. Especially not while she is lying in a hospital bed."

"Actually, that's fine with me honey. Why don't you take your mom out to breakfast at that little café down the street? Your dad and I will be fine."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Positive, go have a good time."

"Okay, make sure you eat something soon though, there are still some pop tarts on your table if that's what Danny wants again." She added as she kissed Callie on the lips and her dad on the cheek.

Callie watched as Arizona grabbed all of her stuff and followed her mom out of the room.

* * *

"So Callie, how long have you been dating my daughter?" And the Great Inquisition of 2011 begins with a bang.

"Almost two years sir and I love her more than anything. I would do anything for her."

"Well that's nice to know, but what I really want to know is why you slept with someone else."

And there was the big question that Callie was dreading.

"That was the stupidest thing that I have ever done in my life sir. Arizona broke up with me in an airport and then flew halfway across the world and I was so depressed. I watched the love of my life walk away, and I couldn't do anything about it. In reality, I should have gotten on another flight to go to Africa and make things right with her, but I wasn't thinking at the time. Instead, I went home and cried for days and I ended up sleeping with my best friend, but it didn't mean anything to me."

"Do you regret it?" Oh great, another loaded question.

"Yes and no."

"What?" Oh crap, he was starting to get a little angry.

"I regret sleeping with Mark because it was the wrong thing to do and it hurt Arizona so much, but at the same time, I don't regret it because if I hadn't slept with Mark then I wouldn't have Danny right now."

"Danny?" Colonel Robbins asked with tears in his eyes.

"Our son. I know how much she misses her brother and I thought that this would mean a lot to her, and she agreed. Also, I hope that this Danny will live up to the other Danny's memory. It would mean the world to me if my Danny was as selfless, caring and courageous as yours was."

"That's really kind of you Callie, thank you."

"No sir, thank you."

"For what?"

" For Arizona, if you hadn't had her, I would be so lost right now. She is my whole world and I look at my life without her, and my life with her. And this life is so much better than my best day without her. Sure, we might fight a lot, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her. I have made some huge mistakes, but that has led both of us to this day. Right now, I am so happy and so in love with her."

"I can tell by the look on your face when you talk about her and when you were looking at her earlier. Its true love and I know that she loves you too. I have never heard my daughter happier than when she is talking to us about you. Her voice just gets so excited and you can hear the love in it. And I definitely know that she loves you, because she loves Danny already, and that must have been a big change for her."

"It was, but she surprised me, like always. I wasn't sure what to think when I told her that I was pregnant, but she stuck by me and she loves Danny so much now. My life is perfect, well except for this whole hospital thing. I hate worrying Arizona like this."

"Well, she's tough. She'll be alright, as long as you are."

"I would like to ask for one thing though, if that's possible sir?"

"Of course Callie."

"I need Arizona in my life to make me happy, she is the BEST thing that has EVER happened to me and I want to marry her. So, I would like to ask you for your permission for her hand in marriage."

"Before I give you an answer…..why now? When you're in the hospital?"

"Because if something does happen to me before or when Danny is born, I want her to know how much she meant to me. I want her to be able to look down at the ring on her finger and not have any doubt about my commitment to her, and I NEED her to know that I loved her and wanted her to be my wife and Danny's mother."

"Well, nothing would make me happier than having you as my daughter-in-law. So, of course you may ask Arizona to marry you."

When Callie looked up to meet his eyes, she saw tears sliding down his face at the thought of his daughter's soul mate dying.

"Thank you so much sir, you have no idea how happy that makes to." Callie said with a bright smile, on the verge of tears of happiness.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

"So, how are you really doing sweetheart?" Barbara asked her daughter after they ordered their breakfast.

"I'm fine. Great, actually." She announced with more perkiness than intended.

"Oh don't give me that Arizona. I know you. Now, how are you really doing?"

"Awful, horrible, whatever word is worse than that, that's how I'm feeling. My girlfriend, _the love of my life_, might die. Our baby could die too, or be severely disabled. It's just so incomprehensible to me; I don't even want to think about it."

"You just have to believe that Callie will be okay."

"I don't know if I can anymore, mom. She says the same thing 'oh, I'll never leave you, I'll be fine, I promise' well that's bullshit. She said that to me like 2 hours before she had another seizure. There is no way to know if she will be okay or not. And that drives me crazy, especially since she has to be in the hospital until Danny is born, we don't even get to be together all the time. I have work and she wants me to sleep at home because that's better for me, but whatever, I just NEED to be with her."

"You can't think like that Arizona! Spend the most time you can with her, do everything that you would normally do. Fight, love each other, do the crossword puzzle together- whatever you normally do with each other, do it. You cannot live on eggshells for the next four months."

"You're right, you always are. But, what if something does happen to Callie, god forbid, and Danny is completely fine. I'm not his biological mother, Mark can sue me for custody and I'll never be able to see my son, the only connection to Callie that I would have left." She said with tears as her mom got up to walk around the table and give her a hug.

"Callie won't let that happen honey, I promise. You're naming him Danny?"

"What? Oh, yeah. His name is Daniel Marcus Sloan. It was actually Calliope's idea to name him Daniel."

"See, that proves she loves you even more and she would never let that little baby be taken from you."

"I hope you're right about everything."

"I am, it's a mother thing. You'll know what I mean in about four months." She added, that comment made Arizona smile even bigger at the thought of being a mom with Callie and their son.

After they ate, they decided to go back to the apartment so her mom could see it, then they would head back to the hospital.

* * *

Colonel Robbins and Callie had been talking and sharing their funny Arizona stories for a while when Mark Sloan walked in to Callie's room, holding a bunch of papers.

"Hey Cal, I got the papers you wanted. I signed them already, so they just need yours and Blondie's signatures and then give them back to me, and I'll bring them in again." He said really fast after he dropped off the papers, he was already late to one of his surgeries, but that was the only time he could catch Callie without her other half.

"Thanks Mark!" She yelled after him as he ran out the door.

"Who was that?" Callie heard from the corner of the room.

"That was Danny's father, I asked him to have papers drawn up that legally binds Arizona to Danny, just in case something happens to me. I don't want her to lose me and Danny, that's too much for her to handle. So, if anything happens to me, she'll at least have our son."

"That's a very good idea, Callie. I like that; after all, I do want to see my grandson occasionally."

"Well, I promise the three of us will come and visit you before my maternity leave ends."

"Sounds like a plan! You know, Callie, I'm really glad to have finally met you. I'm glad that I can finally trust someone with my daughter. Her other girlfriends were definitely NOT keepers, and I let her know that. My Arizona has always had a good sense of character, but she chooses people who are not suitable for her. But you are perfect for her, for each other."

"That means a lot to me sir, thank you so much! It has been really nice meeting you too."

* * *

After a while, Barbara and Arizona got back to the hospital, and Daniel and Barbara went out to dinner while Arizona went out to get Chinese Food for Callie and herself.

"So, did you and my dad have a nice time visiting with each other?"

"We did, he's a great man, and we talked about a lot of things. He's surprisingly easy to talk to."

"Oh, believe me, it hasn't always been that way. Coming out to him was the hardest thing ever and in the end, he completely surprised me."

"Well I'm glad he did surprise you, he's a good man in a storm, just like you."

* * *

At around 10:30 that night, Callie and Arizona were curled up on Callie's bed after talking for a long time and scrolling through the T.V. channels.

"Honey, why don't you go home tonight again and get a good night's sleep before you start work again tomorrow."

"I really, REALLY do not want to leave you here alone. I tried that last night, and it didn't work out well for either of us." She said with a face that said 'do not mess with me.'

"Alright, fine, but at least go home and change in to comfier clothes and then come back. I can have one of the nurses bring a cot in for you if you want."

"Fine, I'll go get stuff I need for work tomorrow and I'll change into comfier clothes. And no, I'll sleep in the bed next to you, unless that's uncomfortable for you?"

"Of course it's not uncomfortable for me, I love sleeping next to you and Daniel always settles down when you lay next to me too."

"He does?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, whenever you aren't here at night he kind of moves around all night, but when you're next to me, he turns over one last time and them is still for the rest of the night. It's like he can tell when I'm completely relaxed too."

_

* * *

_

A is going back home for a few minutes, u have time to talk?

_-C_

_**Sorry, can't come up right now, need to check on a patient. **_

_**Dropped the ring off today to be sized.**_

_**-Teddy**_

_Thanks so much! I owe you! _

_-C_

* * *

"Teddy, I still need help finding my ring! Calliope will be heartbroken if she realizes that I lost it! Can you come help me look for it after work tomorrow?"

"Of course! I have a patient so I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, thanks! Bye."

* * *

"Hey baby, that was a fast trip. I'm ready for bed, but you can stay up and join me later if you want." Callie offered.

"No, I'll go to bed now, otherwise I'll wake you up while I climb into this little bed later tonight. And you know what they say….it's not good to disrupt a pregnant woman and her child."

"Hah, you got that right!" She replied with a wink.

She climbed into the bed and they both immediately slipped into their normal bedtime routine: Arizona would turn on her side and Callie would spoon her, but that was a problem now since her belly was growing.

Instead, Arizona turned into Callie and made way for her baby bump, so their legs were intertwined and Arizona was curved around Callie's bump, and her head rested under Callie's chin.

"Goodnight baby, I love you. You too Danny." She added while she rubbed Callie's stomach.

"Love you too." She added as she kissed Arizona's forehead.

"My alarm is going to go off at 4 because my shift starts at 5, but just ignore it, okay?"

"I'll try, but I always notice when you leave the bed."

"Well good thing I'm in it right now."

After a few minutes, all three of them were in a deep sleep, for the first night in a while. Teddy walked in about an hour later to find Callie and Arizona curled around each other, with Arizona's arm lying protectively around Callie's belly. She thought it was the sweetest thing, so she ended up taking a few pictures of them, and hoped that one day she would have that with Henry.

**We are getting closer to the proposal; the next chapter will probably be Teddy and Callie talking about how she should propose. **

**Please review! **

**Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I appreciate it! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. **

_After a few minutes, all three of them were in a deep sleep, for the first night in a while. Teddy walked in about an hour later to find Callie and Arizona curled around each other, with Arizona's arm lying protectively around Callie's belly. She thought it was the sweetest thing, so she ended up taking a few pictures of them, and hoped that one day she would have that with Henry._

* * *

Arizona's day was off to an alright start so far, she woke up and hated having to leave her sick girlfriend, but she knew that if she didn't, the chief would kill her.

She had done rounds and looked at her surgical schedule, she had 5 surgeries on the board, and who knows what kind of emergencies will come in. That means that she might not be able to check in on Callie and Danny as much as she had hoped.

By lunchtime, Arizona was exhausted, and apparently she was the only Pediatric Surgeon who did something with her day, because she had been so busy, she was starving and had about a half an hour to eat as much food as she could, because who knows when her day would be over.

After getting a salad AND lasagna, she decided to go big, she turned around and started walking to her normal table but was immediately stopped by the sight that she saw.

She saw her pregnant girlfriend sitting there with Mark Sloan and Teddy Altman, oh yes, last names were certainly necessary because Arizona was _beyond_ angry. Callie looked stunning in her sweatpants and comfy jacket; of course she would look completely adorable when Arizona is mad.

"What do you think you're doing out of your room?" She practically screamed across the room at Callie, causing all three of the people at the table to turn around in their seats.

"I'm having lunch with you-"

"WHERE IS YOUR I.V.?" She interrupted, now she was furious.

"Calm down Arizona, Lucy came and checked me out, and said that I could leave my bed for a while, _AND she_ unhooked my I.V. herself, its fine. Ask her yourself if you want." Callie said as she pointed to the blonde who had just entered the cafeteria; before she could even blink, Arizona was storming over there.

"Wow, Cal. You sure turned her into a big ball of crazy." Mark joked.

"Shut up Sloan. She's just being extra cautious." Teddy said while slapping him on the back of the head.

"So Teddy, are you coming to talk later?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about an hour I think. I'm hanging out with Arizona when her shift is over, so I'll be free for a few hours."

After she finished her lunch, she left to go check on some more patients and prep for her surgeries for the next day. Callie looked up again and saw Arizona calmly walking toward them.

* * *

"Hi baby, hey Mark. Sorry for the little freak out." She added as she leaned down to kiss Callie, oblivious to the scared looking face that Mark was making as a joke.

After talking about things that were going on in the hospital, Mark's pager went off and he left, leaving Callie and Arizona alone.

"So how's your day going so far honey?" She asked the already tired looking blonde.

"Good so far, super busy. But it's so awesome to be back working with the tiny humans." She said as Callie smiled at her trademark words that she was so used to.

"How are you feeling today? Are you alright, how's Danny?" She blurted out in one breath, with concern sparkling in her gorgeous eyes.

"I'm fine. I feel great! Danny was really active this morning, but he has started to calm down. Now, stop worrying about us. We're fine." She said with complete confidence in her previous statement.

"It is my job to worry, so get used to it. Now, I have to run, back to back surgeries all day. Please go back to your room and hook yourself back up to your I.V."

"Of course, I'm on my way. Love you, have a good rest of the day." She told the blonde, while leaning over to give her a quick kiss before they went in different directions.

"I love you too!" She shouted after her.

* * *

"Hey Callie, what did you want to talk to me about?" Teddy asked as she went to sit in the chair next to Callie's bed.

"I have some proposal ideas that I wanted to bounce off of you."

"Of course, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, first, I was thinking the bathroom at Joe's where she first kissed me, but I think it's frowned upon if I leave the hospital. And I don't want to have our proposal story take place in a bathroom of any kind."

"Oh, thank God. That a nice thought, but it would have been horrible in the end. Next idea?"

"I was thinking places first, and then I can figure out what I'm going to say later."

"Alright, shoot."

"Ok, the desk on the Peds floor, the elevator, or the gurney in the hallway of the E.R., our on call room, or the Attending's Lounge."

"Why the hell would you choose any of those places? What significance do they have? Because if you don't explain yourself quickly, I'm telling Arizona to dump you." Teddy said jokingly.

"Oh, and I'll pick up Arizona's promise ring and hide it somewhere at the apartment tonight. Because of your idea to steal her ring, she now thinks it's gone. And I have to go help her look for it, when I could be with my very hot husband on a date." She added.

"Thanks! I'm really sorry that you have to help her look for it, hide it somewhere she'll find it fast. How are things going with Henry? How many dates have you been on?"

"It's great! He's so amazing! We have been on five dates so far, and it's going really well so far! Now, stop trying to change the subject! Proposal ideas…..explain please!"

"Alright, so the desk is where I first asked her out, but she said no. So maybe that's not the right place to do it." She said while Teddy nodded violently.

"The elevator was where she said that she was wrong about turning me down and asked me out on a date. The gurney in the hallway was where I was finally honest with her about my money problems and we ended up having the best night ever. Our on call room because we have had some really good times in there- and I mean_ really _good times. Sometimes we'll go in there to talk, or sleep next to each other, or do some _other _things. And the Attending's Lounge because we have had some great heart to heart moments in there."

"Those would all be great Cal, but where were you when you first realized that you loved her?"

"I was sitting in our on call room waiting for her to show up, and few minutes later this mess shows up at the door. Her gorgeous blonde hair was going crazy, her scrubs weren't tucked in and she was rolling in on those damn Heely's with her stethoscope flying all over the place. She had huge dark circles under her eyes and I don't even think she had make-up on. She looked so frazzled and I hadn't seen her in like three days and I missed her _so much, _so I paged her, just so I could see her. I thought she looked absolutely stunning and I just felt complete as soon as I saw her."

"Awww, that's so sweet! How long had you been dating for?"

"We had been dating for like a month and I just knew as soon as I saw her that day that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life. And you know what really cemented that for me?"

"What?" Teddy asked questioningly.

"I think our conversation went like this:"

_**

* * *

**_

Flashback

"_Hey baby." Callie said as she took the blonde in her arms and kissed her for the first time in days._

"_Hi, I missed you." She said sweetly. _

"_I missed you too! Three days is too long without seeing each other."_

"_Agreed, we should never be on opposite schedules, it's awful."_

"_Are you alright, Arizona?" Callie asked out of concern for her girlfriend. _

"_Of course, why wouldn't I be?"_

"_You look exhausted baby. Have you been sleeping alright?"_

"_This is going to sound really stupid, but I can't really sleep without you anymore, so I've only gotten a few hours of sleep in the past few days." She said shyly, while trying to avoid looking at Callie. _

"_Honey, that's not stupid, I'm the same way. I haven't gotten much sleep either; I'm wearing like a pound of make-up so you can't see the circles under my eyes." She chuckled as she leaned in for another kiss. _

"_Why didn't you call me then?" Arizona asked. _

"_I thought you would think that it was stupid."_

"_I would never think that's stupid Calliope." She said with a small smile. _

"_Are you free for a while?" She asked the now confused blonde._

"_Yeah, I don't have a surgery for three hours."_

"_Perfect." She said as she grabbed Arizona's hand and walked her over to the bed in the on call room and laid down on it and pulled Arizona into her arms. Arizona loved being in Callie's arms and was asleep within a minute of laying there with her girlfriend. Callie laid next to her girlfriend and just watched her sleep for a few minutes, she hoped that she would be able to do that for the rest of their lives. _

**

* * *

**

Present

"Aww, Cal! That's so sweet, I think you should propose in your on call room then, that was so sweet! And I think you should tell Arizona when you first knew that you loved her as part of your proposal. She'd love it!"

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, she would LOVE it! Believe me!" Teddy added with a huge smile.

"Alright, then it's settled! In our on call room, and I'll incorporate that speech into my proposal, I still need to think about the other things I'm going to say though."

"Well when you know, or if you can't figure it out, I'll listen and try to help if you want!"

"That would be amazing, thanks so much!"

* * *

At the end of the day, Arizona came in to say hi to Callie and Danny, and told them that she would go home and have a quick shower, change and then come back with food.

On the way back to their apartment, Arizona called Teddy to see where she was.

"Hey Teddy, can you still come over and help me look for my ring please?"

"Sure, can I meet you at your place in like 30 minutes?"

"Perfect, thanks! I'm just gonna hop in the shower really fast, but you can let yourself in if I'm not done by the time you get there."

"Alright, sounds good!" She added before she hung up, she was definitely planning to get there a few minutes early so she could hide the promise ring again.

Teddy quietly walked through the apartment and put the promise ring where it was sitting last and then walked back to the living room and sat herself on the couch so it looked like she had just shown up.

About seven minutes later, Arizona walked into the living room with soaking wet hair, while in her comfy sweats, to find her best friend sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Ready to help me look for my ring?"

"Of course! But how do you not know where it is?"

"I handed it to Callie in the airport, because I didn't want to lose it or something in Africa, and with everything that's going on, I haven't asked her where she put it."

"So ask her." Teddy said, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I can't ask her now, it's been like 2 weeks since I've been back and she'll freak out if she knew I hadn't been wearing it this whole time."

"Alright, let's start looking then."

After searching for about 20 minutes, Teddy was shocked that Arizona hadn't checked the most obvious place, her dresser. So she decided to speed up the process, so she could leave. She walked into their bedroom and plucked it off the dresser.

"Arizona! I found it!" She shouted excitedly.

Arizona came bounding into the room and put it on her finger as she gave Teddy the biggest, most breath-taking hug ever.

"Oh, thank you so much! Where was it?"

"It was on your dresser you dork, how had you not looked there already?"

"I have no idea, but thank you so much for finding it for me! Now you need to go have fun with your hot husband, while I pick up some food for Cal. I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked quickly as she grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys and headed for the door.

"No problem! And yes, I'll see you tomorrow!" Teddy answered as she walked out the front door in front of Arizona.

_

* * *

_

She bought the whole thing…she's now wearing her promise ring. When I talked to David today, he said that the ring should be ready by the middle of next week.

_-T_

_**Thanks so much! Have a great night with Henry! **_

_**-Cal**_

Callie was calmly resting on her bed with her hand on her growing belly; she was so hungry and couldn't wait to see what Arizona was bringing with her. But, no matter what it was, it was better than hospital food.

"Hey sweetie, I'm back." Arizona said quietly while handing Callie a carton of spaghetti with marinara sauce.

"I'm glad. I missed you today!" Callie said as she pulled Arizona down to her level so she could give her a kiss.

"I missed you too." She replied sweetly while climbing onto Callie's bed and settling herself between Callie's legs so she could talk to Danny while Callie ate.

Callie always loved when Arizona talked to Danny; she thought it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Hi buddy, I hope you had a good day today! Your momma was super busy today, I was helping the tiny humans and trying to not worry about you and your Mami too much, so thank you for being good. You are going to be so loved, aren't you? Having three parents will be a special treat for you. And we all love you so much! You keep being a good boy for your mami, alright?" She said as she placed her hand on Callie's belly and felt him kick, and immediately smiled, as did Callie.

Callie was sitting there, listening to everything Arizona was saying, and she especially loved it when Arizona referred to herself as momma, it made her believe that everything would work out in the long run.

Arizona continued to lie there in between Callie's legs and rested her head on Callie's heart, as one of Callie's hands plays with her bouncy blonde curls, and the other hand was squeezing Arizona's hand.

As Callie and Arizona both started to fall asleep, they both felt completely content with lying there together.

_I cannot wait to be married to her._ Was the last thing Callie thought as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! Please review!

**The proposal is coming soon, I promise! **

**Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**I do not own any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

_

* * *

_

As Callie and Arizona both started to fall asleep, they both felt completely content with lying there together.

_I cannot wait to be married to her.__ Was the last thing Callie thought as she drifted into a peaceful sleep._

**

* * *

**

3 Weeks Later

Over the past three weeks, Callie had been going crazy being in the hospital all of the time and not being able to work. She was six months pregnant and felt like she was getting bigger by the minute and Arizona was really busy with work and worrying about Callie and the baby, so they didn't get to spend that much time together.

For the past few weeks, Callie and Teddy had been secretly meeting to come up with ideas for how Callie would propose to Arizona and they finally had everything set, so tonight was the night.

Callie was starting to get really nervous as she put on a flattering black dress that she had to order online so it would fit her baby belly. The dress stopped right above her knees, giving Arizona a nice look at her smooth, long, tan legs that she loved so much. She decided to go with a pair of simple black flats so she didn't risk tripping in heels and she had her raven hair down and curled. The dress perfectly accentuated her boobs, because she knew that Arizona would _love _that_._

Arizona had gone straight home after her shift to get dressed up for their "date night" that they had once a week. Of course they had to stay in the hospital, but they pretended that they were out on a real date. She was having an amazing day so far, and was really looking forward to spending some nice, quality time with her girlfriend. She quickly slipped on the blue dress that accentuated her magnificent blue eyes, threw on some make-up, curled her hair and put on her gorgeous black high heels.

* * *

Arizona was walking through the hospital towards Callie's room when she felt her phone vibrate.

_Hey, can you come help me? I really don't feel well, I think we might have to postpone date night. In our on call room. _

Arizona didn't even bother responding, as soon as she read that Callie didn't feel good, she ran towards their on call room. That was no easy task since she had 4 inch heels on, but she really didn't care at that point. Room number 4 on the Ortho floor was 'their on call room', because the Peds floor would have been even more inappropriate for some of the things they did in that on call room.

She stopped herself at the door, took a deep breath and entered the room, only to see the most gorgeous sight in front of her. As soon as she looked at Callie, she noticed that she looked absolutely fine and she also noticed that her girlfriend was wearing an _amazing_ black dress; she looked completely stunning and so happy. As she tore her eyes away from Callie she noticed that there were candles around the tiny on call room and there were flowers on the table for her. Her favorite: daisies.

"You scared me Callie! I thought that something was really wrong!"

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to. Here, come sit next to me, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Alright, of course. But are you sure that you're okay?" She replied as Callie grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed so they could talk.

"I'm great Arizona, and I have been since the day you kissed me in that dirty bar bathroom-" She paused as they both chuckled, thinking back to the day when they first met.

"The day that you left for Africa was the worst day of my life, I felt like a part of me was missing and as soon as I saw you at my doorstep I was overjoyed. I know I didn't show it right away, but I was so ecstatic that you were home, I just didn't know if I could trust you yet. And you have shown me that I can trust you and I'm so glad that you did because my life was AWFUL without you next me. I never really knew why people always referred to their partners as their 'better half'-but now I do. Because you are my better half and I am so grateful for that. I am so blessed that we have each other, and I am so grateful that you came back to me and that Danny will grow up with an amazing mom and that I will be able to spend the rest of my life with you. This room is where I first realized that I was in love with, I didn't tell you right away because we had only been dating for a month, but I love you so much Arizona Robbins, will you marry me and make me the happiest person on earth?"

Arizona was completely taken aback with everything that Callie was saying, she was beyond happy and had tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, yes, of course Calliope! And you are making me the happiest person on the earth right now. I love you so much!" She managed to squeak out as she launched into Callie's arms and started kissing her.

* * *

After a few minutes of kissing, Callie pulled back, much to Arizona's displeasure and looked at her beautiful fiancée and couldn't believe that she would be able to call Arizona her wife sometime soon.

"We're forgetting something aren't we?" Callie asked her now fiancée.

"Nope, you asked me, I said yes and then you stopped kissing me." She answered with a full pout on her face.

"Oh cheer up Robbins-"

"Soon to be Torres." Arizona corrected.

"Oh, you have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"I think I do, because I am the same amount of happy, maybe even more." She answered with a full smile, beautiful dimples and everything.

Callie leaned over to kiss her dimples and take the ring out of her back pocket at the same time, the moment when Arizona said yes was probably the happiest moment of her life. So far, anyways.

"Your ring."

"What? You didn't have to get me a ring Calliope! And how did you get it anyways?"

"Yes I did, I want you to have the best because you deserve it, and I love you and I want everyone to know that you're mine." She said as she took off Arizona's promise ring and put it on her right hand.

"Oh, you know I love it when you get all possessive." She added with a smirk.

Callie just smiled as she slipped the gorgeous diamond ring onto her fiancée's hand.

"Calliope, it's gorgeous, I love it, it's so beautiful." She said as she looked at the ring on her finger, it was perfect.

"I thought it would look amazing on you and I knew you would love it."

"But how did you get it, and in my size?"

* * *

"Ask your best friend." Callie answered with a huge smile, so grateful that Teddy helped her with everything.

"You?"

"No, you romantic. Your other best friend, Teddy. She helped me plan the whole thing, I had the jeweler draw a design that I thought you would like and I ended up loving it, so it became your ring. And Teddy grabbed your promise ring from the house and dropped it off so he knew what size to make it, and she helped me with ideas of where and when to propose, as well as decorating the room."

"Well it was amazing Calliope, I am so lucky that I found you. I don't even want to think about where I would be without you. Wait, you had Teddy do what?"

"I had her take your promise ring so I could get your engagement ring sized correctly."

"So you mean that I never actually 'lost' it? She had it the whole time?"

"Yeah, I knew that you didn't put it back on after you got back because of everything that happened, so I told her to do it really fast because I knew you would notice that it was missing eventually. So when you had her help you look for it, she had actually snuck in earlier to put it back where it was originally."

"What a sneaky best friend! I can't believe I didn't suspect anything, but I'm glad I didn't because this was the best surprise ever!" She added as she leaned over to kiss her fiancée.

After about a half an hour of laying in the on call bed together, occasionally sneaking kisses, Callie remembered what else she planned as soon as Arizona started caressing her baby bump.

"I have one more question for you tonight before we get some dinner?" She started as Arizona lovingly looked up at her.

"Anything, Calliope."

"Sign something for me right now."

"A pre-nup?" She shockingly asked.

"What? No, of course not! We're not splitting up, EVER, so a pre-nup is NOT needed." She adamantly stated as she handed Arizona the packet of papers.

* * *

Arizona spent about 10 minutes reading over all of the papers and when she finally looked up, she had tears in her eyes.

"You really want me to sign this?"

"Yes, with all of my heart. You are his mommy and I want him to know that, even if I'm not here. I know you can't legally adopt him, but this is as close as it gets, and I always want you to be tied to him. He is _OUR child_ after all."

And with that she grabbed a pen out of her purse and signed all of the places that needed to be signed.

"Thank you, that means so much to me. But if you EVER talk about dying again, I'll kill you myself."

"Of course baby, I won't talk about it again. Now, what do you say to some nice Italian food?"

"I say bring it on!"

They walked back to Callie's room and their food was waiting for them, as well as a glass of white wine for Arizona and plain old water for Callie. They ate a really nice, romantic meal together and then they both got ready for bed and laid down together in Callie's bed, more like _their _really small bed, and watched an old romantic movie that happened to be on the T.V.

Just as they were about to go to sleep, they kissed each other again, Arizona leaned down to kiss Callie's belly and then they curled up together.

"I know that we can't really _celebrate_….and you know what I mean by _celebrate_. But, we can _celebrate_ _all the time_ once Danny is born, I just don't want to risk anything happening to either of you. But, today was perfect. It was the best day I could have ever asked for."

"I'm glad; it was a perfect day for me too. You make me so happy and I love you so much!

"I love you too, Calliope! I can't wait for our marriage and the rest of our lives to begin." And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the proposal!

**Please review! Thanks so much for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading/reviewing! **

**Sorry for some inconsistencies in the story, that tends to happen when I get really tired! **

_"I'm glad; it was a perfect day for me too. You make me so happy and I love you so much!_

_"I love you too, Calliope! I can't wait for our marriage and the rest of our lives to begin." And with that, they both fell asleep in each other's arms._

* * *

"So when do you want to get married?" Arizona asked as she looked up from reading a file while sitting in her fiancée's room.

"I'm thinking after Daniel is born, and after I have had a few months to get back into pre-baby shape. So maybe in a year?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure." She said quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you get quiet all of the sudden?" She asked as she noticed the change in Arizona's demeanor.

"No reason, I'm fine. Oh, my pager is going off, I have to go."

Callie just looked at Arizona with confusion and worry etched into her face.

"I didn't hear your pager go off." She whispered to herself, even more confused as to what just happened between the two of them.

* * *

Arizona stomped into an on call room on the cardio floor because that was the furthest she could make it before she was going to break down in tears. She stormed into the dark on call room and burst into tears as she sat down on the bottom bed.

"Hey!" A voice screamed from under the covers as Arizona jumped up and ran to turn on the lights.

"I'm so sorry! I thought this room was free-Teddy?"

Teddy sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes until she finally realized that her best friend was standing in front of her with tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she invited Arizona over to sit on the bed with her.

"Callie doesn't want to get married for another year!"

"Why is that a bad thing, honey?" She asked as she soothingly rubbed Arizona's back.

"Because what if she doesn't make it? I'm hoping for the best, but what happens if she dies, Teddy? I want to be able to say that she was my wife, not just my fiancée. I want the papers to prove it."

Teddy was shocked; she had never seen that part of Arizona before, the part that needed everything to be binding and legal.

"Well then talk to Callie about it, but I'm sure that she just wants to carry on her life like she normally would if she weren't in the hospital."

"But she is, Teddy! This is a big deal! It's life or death! And I want to be able to call her my wife before something happens to one of us."

"Then go talk to her, I'm sure she'd be willing to get married now. But you need to stop running away from her when you get sad. You are engaged, that means that you are supposed to help each other and share things with each other. You running away every time you get upset will not help anyone. So go talk to her."

Just as Arizona was about to speak, her pager went off for real this time, so she rushed down to the emergency room to wait for an incoming patient. Her fiancée would just have to wait.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Callie, how do you feel right now?" Lucy asked as she rushed into the room.

"Like I just had a seizure, but thanks for asking."

"Now is definitely not the time to try to be funny. How do you really feel? I'll have someone page Arizona."

"No! Don't page Arizona, I don't want her to know that I had another seizure otherwise she'll camp out here all day and night and that's not good for her. She's already here all night when she should be at home; I'm not going to let her stop working so she can babysit me all day. And I feel dizzy and lightheaded, but other than that, I feel okay. Daniel is kicking right now, so I guess he feels fine too."

"Fine, Callie. I'll tell everyone not to tell Arizona what happened. You seem to be fine right now, remember that these seizures might happen from time to time. I'll check up on you in a little bit, you be sure to tell anyone if you feel sick again, okay? And eat something; get some orange juice or a sandwich." She added as she rushed off to see another patient.

Callie felt fine, she really did. But, she hated having to worry Arizona, so she just opted not to tell her. Probably not the best idea, but she hoped that Arizona would never know that she kept something like this from her.

After eating and trying to read a book for a while, she decided to text Mark and have him come visit.

* * *

"Hey Torres, how ya doing?"

"I'm alright, bored out of my mind though. How have you been? I haven't talked to you in a few days; I thought that you would have been by to check on Danny at least."

"I've been meaning to, but my surgical schedule has been super busy. And I've been trying to work things out with Lexie."

"Really? That's so great! I hope things work out for you two! But the real reason why I had you come was because I've been thinking about Danny's name."

"Alright, what about it?"

"I think I want his name to be Daniel Marcus Sloan-Torres, just so people will know that I am his mother, and that Arizona is his mom too. I'm not sure if she is going to change her name when we get married, but I just want the both of us to be able to prove that we are his mothers, by the same last name. I know that is kind of irrational, but it's just how I feel."

"That's fine with me, as long as I get to see him every day, I don't really care what his last name is."

Just as she was about to respond, Lucy walked in pulling an ultrasound machine behind her.

"Alright, Arizona is in an emergency surgery so it should be a while before she comes to visit. Let's check everything out to make sure he's still ok after the seizure."

"Lucy!" Callie yelled as she put on her best glare.

"What? Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there Mark, how are you?"

"Did you just say another seizure?"

"Yes, she did. But I'm fine, and we are NOT telling Arizona, got it?"

"Got it Torres."

* * *

After seeing that Danny was still healthy and moving around, Lucy left and Mark decided that he didn't spend enough time with Callie and Danny so he decided to stick around for a while.

"You know, you can talk to Danny if you want to, he can hear you. It might be nice for him to hear his Daddy's voice."

Mark had secretly been wanting to do just that for a while now, but he didn't want to make Callie uncomfortable so he never acted on it.

"Hi Danny, it's your Dad-" He started as he pulled up a chair and started rubbing Callie's belly.

He spent about an hour talking to Danny about sports and how much fun they were going to have once he was born. As he was leaving to go to one of his surgeries, he bent down and kissed Callie's belly.

"By buddy, love you." He added after he kissed her belly, causing tears of happiness to form in Callie's eyes.

After he left, she looked up and saw Arizona's not so happy, kind of jealous face looking at them and tried to fix that by smiling brightly at her. She could tell she was starting to crack Arizona's façade, but then she noticed the blonde look down at her pager and sigh. She glanced back at Callie before she started running over to the stairs so she could get up to the Peds floor.

* * *

Arizona was rounding the corner when she heard machines going off in Katie Richardson's room and she immediately ran over to try and stabilize her.

"Damn it! It's her heart again, page Altman and rush her into the Operating Room, I'll go scrub in."

Katie was born early with heart problems and had been one of Arizona's patients for the past two months.

After getting her rushed into surgery to operate on her little, underdeveloped 2 month old heart, they lost her. Her heart was too damaged and she had been on the transplant list for her whole, short life.

This case especially hit close to home since her fiancée was currently carrying their child and in danger of delivering early.

As she ripped off her mask on the way back into the scrub room she burst into tears at the thought of having to tell little Katie's parents that she didn't make it. She was leaning over the sink, gripping the edge of it as Teddy walked in behind her and gave her a big hug.

"Come on, I'll go with you to tell the parents."

She waited a few minutes so Arizona could stop crying and prepare herself, and then they went to find Katie's parents to tell them the bad news.

They took it just as badly as Arizona imagined they would, she always hated having to crush a family's life in a moment's notice. That just made her want to see her family, her Calliope and their son.

* * *

As Arizona walked into Callie's room, she looked at her gorgeous girlfriend who was lying in bed, rubbing her belly and reading what looked like a Harry Potter book.

_Wow, my girlfriend is such a dork, but I love her for it. _She thought before Callie looked up and noticed her standing in the doorframe.

"Hey, baby. We missed you. How was your day?"

Arizona immediately broke down at the memory of telling Katie's parents that their little girl didn't make it through surgery and rushed over to give Callie a huge hug.

"Hey, baby calm down. What happened?"

Instead of answering her, she kept sobbing into Callie's shirt. Teddy walked by a few minutes later to check on a patient and noticed that Arizona was still crying, so she thought she would help Callie out a little bit.

_2 month old patient died on the table. Heart problems. She broke down in the scrub room and bolted after we told the parents. She was thinking about you and Danny _and what could happen.

That was the sign that Teddy held up so Callie could read it through the window. Then it all clicked, she was worried about that happening to Danny and herself. That was when she was glad that nobody told Arizona about the seizure that she had earlier.

After she calmed down a few minutes later, she looked up at Callie with her bright blue, watery eyes.

"I want to talk to you about when we are getting married."

"Okay, as soon as you tell me why you're crying."

* * *

**Just so you know…I am obsessed with Harry Potter! All of those books are amazing! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Daniel's last name is Sloan-Torres, because when they get married Arizona will be Robbins-Torres, or just Torres. So that will show the connection that she has to Daniel. **

**I loved the musical episode! JCap made me want to cry because she looked so sad all of the time and I wanted to punch Mark when he called her nothing. And Sara Ramirez's voice was AMAZING, as expected! **

"_I want to talk to you about when we are getting married."_

_"Okay, as soon as you tell me why you're crying."_

* * *

"I want to get married before Danny is born."

"Why? Why not a year from now, when I'm better and Danny is here and you aren't worried all of the time?"

"Because I want to be married to you _now, _I want to be your wife, especially if-"

"If I might die? If that's what you were going to say then say it. Don't hesitate. Please, I want to know what you are thinking. I already told you that I was NOT going anywhere, anytime soon. So apparently you don't believe me when I say that Daniel and I WILL be around years and years from now."

"But see, that's the thing! You _can't _promise me something like that."

"Well why the hell not? I just did promise you that! And you know that I never break my promises, so you are stuck with me for the rest of our lives."

"Because you are a doctor, Callie! You see people come in every day, expecting to have a routine surgery and then they die! You see people who die during a routine knee replacement; I've had kids die during an appendectomy. _Anything_ can happen. You can't honestly say that you and Daniel will be fine, because we won't _really _know until he is born."

By the end of her explanation she was practically screaming at Callie, while Callie just sat there glaring at Arizona waiting for her to finish ranting.

Then Callie's blood pressure machine starting beeping because her blood pressure was rising too fast.

"Why is your blood pressure so high?" Arizona asked to herself as she walked over to the machine near Callie's bed.

"It's been high all day; I had a seizure earlier, so it's still trying to get back to normal. Now back to this whole not wanting to wait until after our child is born thing…"

"Yeah, I don't want to wait until after he is born because I love you and Danny and you love me, so what is the real problem with us getting married now?"

"You deserve a proper wedding Arizona. You deserve a gorgeous dress, breathtaking flowers and whatever else you want. You need to have your family and friends there; your dad should walk you down the aisle. I want to be able to pick out our wedding rings together-in the store. Not online, or in a magazine, or from a sketch. I want to pick them out in person, with you. I promised your father that I would take care of you and look, look at you!"

"I don't need a proper anything, Callie. The only thing that matters to me is that you are my wife. And what does that mean?" She asked, getting angrier by the second.

"You have been sleeping in this hospital for who knows how long, you only go home to shower. You have been eating disgusting hospital food all the time, you never hang out with anyone outside of work and you have bags under your eyes because you can barely sleep to begin with. I've been worried about you for a while now; you need to take care of yourself. You are pushing yourself too hard at work and not getting any sleep here because it's a freaking uncomfortable hospital bed. _I am the patient, in case you forgot._ And I love you too much to let you keep doing this to yourself._"_

"Wait. We need to back up for a second. Did you say that you had _**ANOTHER**_ seizure today?"

"Did I? Uhh, nope. I don't think I said that."

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres, do NOT lie to me. Did you, or did you not have a seizure today? Either you tell me, or I go find Lucy, and if I have to go find Lucy, I will be even more upset."

"Fine. Yes, I had a seizure today, right before you went into emergency surgery. Happy?" As soon as those words came out of Callie's mouth, she regretted them.

_Happy? Did I really just say that to her? She is going to kill me herself; I have never seen her look so angry before. Why did I have to get so worked up and say that….worst. idea. ever._

"Happy? Did you really just say that to me?" _I told you, that was probably the worst possible thing that I could have said. _"Of course I am not happy Callie! My fiancée just lied to me, and then took it back and told me that she had another seizure. Would you be happy? I don't think so. Why the hell didn't you page me?"

"Well I didn't page you because I was kind of busy. You know, having a seizure and everything." _And there it is again. Why am I being so stupid? It's like word vomit, apparently I can't stop talking. I don't think we have ever had a fight this big before, I guess it was coming. I just didn't expect to act like a complete moron during it. _

"You know what? I am getting really sick of your smart ass comments here Callie. You know what I meant. Why didn't you have SOMEONE page me? And do not give me another bullshit answer Callie."

_Oh shit. I'm really in for it. I don't think she's called me Callie this much, EVER. I hate it when she calls me Callie, it sounds so wrong coming from her. It's weird. When parents punish their kids, they use full names, but when I'm in trouble I get nicknamed. _

"I didn't want to worry you. I'm so sick of being a burden to you. I have been in this fucking hospital bed for way to long and I despise it. I hate not being able to be the fun, hardcore, rockstar ortho surgeon anymore. When you are gone, I spend my time doing sutures on a banana. A banana, Arizona. I'm going crazy with nothing to do. I know that it's for Danny, and that's why I am constantly in this bed, because I need him to be okay. But, I'm bringing you down. You should be out, enjoying yourself, but instead, you are here 24/7 and it's not fair to you. Do you even remember the last time you spent more than an hour out of the hospital in the past month?"

"A burden? How could you even think that Callie? I love you and Danny so much. I have no desire to be away from you, none. I need to be close to you, I don't care about hanging out with my friends or anything else. All I need is you; you are the most important thing to me, so screw everything else. I don't care about it. I am exactly where I want to be. Please believe me, because it's the truth. I am so in love with you, that's why I want to be married to you already. The sooner, the better."

"I love you too, you know that. But, you need to sleep at home tonight."

"What? Of course not! I'm sleeping right here, with you, like I have been for the past month."

"No, you need to go home Arizona. Sleep in our bed, get comfortable, have a bath, relax. You have a day off tomorrow, so does Teddy, why don't you hang out with her?"

"I just told you Callie! I don't have any desire to hang out with anyone but you! And I am sleeping here tonight."

"No you are not, you either willingly leave, or I'll call security."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Arizona."

Her face immediately fell as she realized that Callie was serious.

"Screw you Callie." Were the words that came out of her mouth as she grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Callie, listen, Arizona and I got into a huge fight, and I mean HUGE. I told her that she needed to go home or I would call security. It was ugly. I pushed her to leave because she needs to spend some time outside of this hospital. So, can you please go check on her and make sure she's eating and sleeping. And then tomorrow you guys can hang out, maybe?"

"Yeah, I'll go check on her right now, and I'll try to keep her busy tomorrow. But, you better fix things between the two of you. Soon, and I mean it. I'll text you later, Cal."

"You got it, thanks Teddy. I owe you, yet again."

* * *

_Arizona, _

_I finally got you to go home so you can try and get a decent night's sleep. I hated having to do it though; I hated picking that fight with you and forcing you out of my room. It broke my heart to see you leave, knowing that you were that angry with me. I'm writing you these letters just in case something does happen to me when Danny is born. I know that I keep promising that I'll live, but just in case something does happen, I want you to have something to remember me by. I want you to be able to re-read these letters and remember the amazing times that we had together. _

_I had Teddy buy tons of t-shirts for me, and I'm wearing one every day until Danny is born, that way you will always have something that smells like me. I hate having to think like this, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I love you so much, you need to know that. I am so in love with you, I miss you so much right now, and you have only been gone for an hour. I know what you're thinking 'then why did you make me get out?' I did that so you would get used to not being with me all of the time, just in case something does happen. Because I NEED you to be okay. _

_When you came up to me in that bar bathroom, I was so shocked, little did I know that it would be the best day of my life, because I met you. My soul mate, Baby, Honey, Zona, my everything. I am so glad that you had the courage to come and kiss a complete stranger because it made my life worthwhile. I know that it has been a long, hard road getting to where we are today, but it was all worth it. Everything was worth it, especially now that I get to call you my fiancée and you will be my wife someday. I still don't know if I want to get married before Danny is born or not. I think that me looking forward to becoming your wife might help me survive, but I hate having to see you in this much pain. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow night, because I know you will show up again, even though we are in a fight. But that is what I love so much about you, you're persistent. I'll write you more letters, don't worry. _

_My heart will always belong to you, _

_Your Calliope_

* * *

Callie was in tears by the time she finished, because she kept thinking about leaving Arizona and Danny alone, and that devastated her. As she put the letter in an envelope and labeled it Zona-#1, she heard her phone vibrate on the table.

_I'm sorry. _

_-Zona_

Callie had to smile at her fiancée, who would never go to bed without trying to end a fight.

_Me too. I love you. But please, take a fun day for yourself tomorrow. _

_-Calliope_

She had just set down her phone when it vibrated again.

_Fine, I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll bring something good for dinner. _

_I love you too._

_-A_

And with that, Callie went to bed with a smile on her face, happy that her fiancée was taking a break from the hospital.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, ****I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading/reviewing, it really makes me happy! **

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, but if I did, they would have a new episode every week! Not once like every month!**

_Fine, I'll see you tomorrow night. I'll bring something good for dinner. _

_I love you too._

_-A_

_And with that, Callie went to bed with a smile on her face, happy that her fiancée was taking a break from the hospital._

* * *

Callie woke up in her hospital bed around 8 the next morning, half expecting a certain stubborn blonde to be lying next to her. Much to her surprise, she was alone when she opened her eyes. Callie lay in her bed, hoping that Arizona had gotten a good night's sleep and would spend the day relaxing with Teddy.

She went through her normal routine: going to the bathroom, getting some breakfast, reading for a while, and she finally got really bored and decided to go check out things in the hospital.

She knew that if Arizona was there, she would be freaking out that Callie was walking around and not in her bed. So, it was a good thing that she had the day off and was set to be out with Teddy all day.

Callie wandered up to her floor, her beloved Ortho Wing, hoping to check in on some patients or do something productive.

"Dr. Torres! You're back! How are you feeling?" Her favorite scrub nurse asked as she walked through the doors.

"I'm feeling great, thanks! I miss all of you! I need to get back in on a surgery, Jen. I'm going crazy sitting in that hospital bed!"

"I know you are, but it's for your baby! You'll be back with us soon!"

"That's the plan, Jen, that's the plan!" She added as she continued on her walk to the O.R. board to see what surgeries were taking place.

She was really happy that no one questioned her presence on the floor, everyone was really glad to see her. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into Mark, Bailey, Hunt, or the Chief, because if that happened then Arizona would know about it in an instant.

As she glanced at the O.R. board, she noticed that most of the surgeries were routine procedures, so she decided to go back to her room, write letters to people and then check the board again later.

* * *

_Dear Mark, _

_If you are reading this, then that means that the worst has happened-that I'm not here anymore. I just want you to know that I have had the greatest time being your best friend, you gave me a reason to get up every day and come to work, even when I was in the worst place of my life. I owe you so much, you have given me so much great advice and so many fun times, but the most important thing that you have given me has been Danny. I know he isn't here yet, but I already love him so much, I know that he will be an amazing person, just like his father. Please take care of him for me and tell him all about me, and please remind him that I loved him more than anything and that I would have stayed if I could have. _

_Also, please watch over Arizona for me, she will be the one that needs the most help. Remind her that Danny is her son too and that I want her to love him, just like she already does. If I do die, it's not Danny's fault, I don't even want you to think that. I know a lot of people blame the baby when a mother dies, but if I die, it's because I wasn't strong enough. Danny is so strong already, but he needs to be loved by his parents. So please, treat him how you would if I were alive because he deserves the best. _

_I know it will be hard to not see me every day, but you will have Arizona and Danny; and you should try to fix things with Lexie. She's a good one-don't let her go again, and I mean that Sloan. Otherwise my ass is gonna come down from heaven and kick your ass, and it won't be pretty. I know that you'll be fine without me eventually, hopefully sooner rather than later. I want you to enjoy and really live your life-you deserve it. Take care of our son. _

_I love you, best friend. _

_-Cal _

* * *

"How do you think she's doing right now?"

"Oh my gosh, Arizona. I'm sure she is fine, stop asking me about her every 5 minutes. If you want to know, pick up something called a cell phone and call her. But do not ask me again! We are supposed to have a relaxing day, so let's go to lunch, do some shopping and whatever else we want to, you'll see her tonight."

"Fine, let's go to get some lunch. But, can you just do me one favor please?"

"What?"

"Call Callie for me and put her on speakerphone, I can't call her because I'm not supposed to be worrying about her today. I won't bother you about her again for the rest of the day! I just want to hear her voice and make sure she's okay."

"Ahh, fine, I'll call her right now."

* * *

"Hey Teddy, calling so soon? Arizona couldn't even make it for a few more hours?" Callie asked with a chuckle, knowing that Teddy she was roped into it by her crazy protective fiancée.

"Nope, and you're on speakerphone, so just tell your fiancée that you're fine so we can get on with our day."

"Hey, baby, I'm fine! I'm sitting in my bed reading a book. I'll see you tonight, have fun with Teddy today. I love you!" Her words made Arizona melt and wish that she was sitting there with Callie, but she would be soon enough.

"I love you too! Anything special for dinner tonight?"

"Can I have a Caesar salad and some spaghetti or something?"

"Sure! Okay, Teddy is glaring at me, so I'll see you in a few hours. Behave! I love you."

Callie laughed as she heard Teddy grab the phone from Arizona and turn it off before Callie could say bye.

Wow, _Arizona really must have been bothering Teddy._ Callie thought as she laughed to herself.

* * *

Teddy and Arizona had eaten lunch and were just starting to shop when Arizona's phone rang; she looked down at the caller I.D. and saw a name that she hadn't seen in a while.

_Caity 3_

"Caitlin? How are you? I miss you so much! Are you coming to visit soon, I know mom said you would try to!"

"Wow, slow down there Z! Yes, I _finally_ got leave and I'll be flying in tomorrow night! I can't wait to see you! And I can't wait to meet this Callie that you talk about in _every single letter_ I get from you."

"Oh, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice little sister! Text me your flight details and I'll pick you up tomorrow night!"

"Roger that, Zona. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!"

"Love you too, Cait! See you soon!"

* * *

Back in Callie's room, she was going crazy- and it was only 3pm, still 2 more hours until Arizona comes for dinner.

There is only so much time in a day where you feel like reading a book in bed, and Callie had been doing that for what seemed like forever. She finally decided that she would write one more letter and then go check to see what surgeries were going on.

* * *

_Dear Teddy, _

_Thank you for being such a good friend to me. I owe you so much; you have been the greatest help to me and Arizona while I've been in the hospital. I never would have been able to propose without you and thank you for getting all of those t-shirts for me. I know that if you are reading this, then that means that Arizona already has them, and I'm sure that will make everything easier for her-well, I hope so anyways. _

_You are such a great best friend to Arizona, so I only have one more favor to ask of you. Please take care of her for me. It scares me so much that there is a chance that I might not be able to spend the rest of my life with her, but please let her know that I loved her so much. I NEED her to be alright without me, that's why I pushed her out of my room last night. She needs to learn to function without me; I don't even want to think about what she'll be like if I die. It will be awful, so she will really need to lean on you. Please just make sure that she does well in her everyday life, and make sure that she gets to spend time with Danny. _

_Thank you so much for EVERYTHING. Please, take care of her. _

_You're such an amazing friend._

_Love, _

_Cal_

* * *

The time had finally come for Arizona to come to the hospital to have dinner with Callie; she was so excited to finally see her girlfriend for the first time all day. She walked into the hospital with two Caesar salads, and some spaghetti for both of them, a water for Callie and a Diet Coke for herself.

She stopped to talk to a few of her nurses and check in on some patients before heading to Callie's room to see her for the first time since their fight the previous night.

As she walked into Callie's room, she noticed that the bed was empty, and just assumed that Callie was in the bathroom, so she set all of the food down on the table and walked over to the bathroom door.

She knocked and no one answered, so she opened the door, and sure enough-no Callie. She turned around and finally noticed that Callie's bed was made, which was very unusual, her I.V. was disconnected and was still sitting by the bed and the phone that she always had with her was lying on the table next to her bed.

She immediately started freaking out, thinking that something bad had happened to Callie.

"Where is she?" She screamed in the hallway, startling all of the people on the floor.

"Where is Callie? I want to know where she is right NOW!" She demanded while some of the nurses looked at each other uneasily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Grey's Anatomy, but I wish I did. **

**Thanks for reading! **

_"Where is she?" She screamed in the hallway, startling all of the people on the floor._

_"Where is Callie? I want to know where she is right NOW!" She demanded while some of the nurses looked at each other uneasily._

* * *

"Is anyone going to tell me what happened?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Finally, one of the older nurses decided to talk to the shaken up doctor.

"She's fine; I don't know where she is though." That information alone was enough to let Arizona relax a little bit, at least Callie was okay.

"I think she said something about going up to the Ortho Floor, but I'm not sure." A younger nurse answered, slightly scared of what the blonde's reaction might be.

"Good, thanks. Carry on everyone."

She rushed up to the Ortho Wing to find Calliope, but after searching for about 15 minutes, she still couldn't find her, and she was starting to get really freaked out. She was about to ask every single nurse if they had seen her, when one of Callie's Ortho nurses told her that she was talking about a surgery earlier.

Arizona ran towards the O.R.'s and looked on the board for a surgery that her fiancée would most likely be watching. She noticed that a shattered femur was being fixed in O.R. 2, so she headed up to the gallery, but what she didn't expect was for it to be empty.

As she sighed and turned around to leave the gallery, she heard her fiancée's voice, and she was definitely NOT happy. She was yelling at someone, but Arizona couldn't figure out where it was coming from until she heard Callie yell the name 'Dr. Summers', Callie's replacement.

Sure enough, she glanced down to find her very pregnant fiancée in a gown with a mask and scrub cap on, standing on the O.R. floor yelling at her apparently incompetent replacement.

_This is so typical Callie. _Arizona thought as she shook her head.

* * *

**1 Hour Earlier**

Callie wandered into the gallery to watch her temporary replacement, Dr. Summers, in action. Dr. Summers was a few years younger than Callie, and definitely not as experienced as the brunette is. He knew what he was doing, but he wasn't as confident in his skills as he should have been.

She enjoyed watching him repair the shattered femur, because she at least got to watch some surgery, it was better than nothing.

Callie desperately hoped that she would be able to do surgery, but she knew that was too much for her and Danny to handle, so she would just have to wait a few more months.

After a while, the patient became unstable, his blood pressure and heart rate was spiking and Dr. Summers was starting to freak out. Apparently he isn't great in stressful situations and that is DEFINITELY a problem, especially if you are a surgeon.

Callie watched him struggle to make a decision on what to do for about 30 more seconds before she rushed down and got gowned up and ready to operate.

"Your patient is now bottoming out, what are you going to do about it, Dr. Summers?" She asked him calmly.

"I don't know, I don't know what to do." He finally admitted.

"Yes you do. Now, think. Are there any bleeders?"

"Yes, there are. Suction and irrigation please."

Callie started to smile as soon as she realized that his instincts were now kicking in, or so she thought.

As he was trying to find all of the bleeders, the patient started coding and Dr. Summers froze.

"Start CPR, push 10 of Epi and charge the paddles to 230." Callie told the nurse and Dr. Summers.

"DR. SUMMERS!" Callie screamed, trying to get his attention.

* * *

**Present**

Arizona continued to watch as Callie tried to get her replacement's attention, so he could save the patient's life.

As soon as the patient was stable, Arizona decided to make her presence known by tapping on the glass in the gallery.

Callie looked up as soon as she heard the tapping and the smile that was behind her mask was quickly wiped off of her face as she realized that it was her fiancée looking down at her.

"Oh, shit." Was all Callie said as she looked up, into her fiancée's angry eyes.

"Yeah, that's right, Callie. Get your ass back to your bed, _right now_." Arizona replied through the intercom system between the O.R. and the gallery.

Arizona gave Callie a few minutes to get back to her room and hook her I.V. back up, that way she would be somewhat calmer when she stormed into her fiancée's room.

* * *

"Hi baby, we missed you today." Callie stated with a huge smile on her face, while Arizona walked into the room.

"Do not 'hey baby' me, Calliope Torres. What were you doing out of your bed and away from your I.V. for so long? And what the hell were you doing on the floor of the O.R.?"

"I wanted to see how Dr. Summers was doing with everything, and as you saw, he can't handle the pressure. He almost just killed that guy, and he would have if I hadn't been there. I feel great though, it's been a really good day, and I wouldn't push myself too hard, I promise."

"Fine, but don't do it again. And I'm telling you right now-I have ears and eyes all around this hospital, so I WILL know what's going on at all times. Short walks are okay, being gone for most likely hours and scaring the shit out of your fiancée is NOT okay."

"Aww, baby. I didn't mean to scare you, I'm really sorry. How was your day? Did you have fun with Teddy?" Callie asked as she got out of her bed so she could hug Arizona for the first time that day.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun. We went out to eat and we spent the day shopping. Oh, Caitlin called me and she's flying in tomorrow night, so you'll finally get to meet her!"

"Good! Hey, why don't you talk about her a lot, baby?"

"Well, Dan died over in Iraq, because there weren't enough doctors, and a few months after that, Caitlin joined. She quit college and became a medic in the Army, that was 4 years ago, and now she is one of the best medic's they have. But, Cait and I really fought about her joining because I didn't want to lose another family member, especially so soon after Danny's death, but she was set on helping the soldiers over there. I am really proud of her, I'm just always nervous that something will happen to her. They are or were both my younger siblings, so I'm even more protective, so I just didn't take the news well."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be so excited to see you! And I can't wait to meet her!"

"Yeah, you will love her! So, now that I found you, are you ready for dinner?"

"I'm sure I won't love her as much as I love you. Yeah, sorry about that, but yes, we are ready for dinner."

* * *

After eating dinner together, they laid down in Callie's bed and searched for something on T.V., they ended up settling on a documentary about ocean life because that was the most exciting thing on.

"You know I love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too, Calliope."

"I really am sorry for kicking you out last night, but I just thought that you needed a break from the hospital and I thought it was the only way to get you to agree to it. How was your night?"

"I forgive you. Teddy and I talked about it a lot last night, she ended up sleeping over. I slept alright, never as good as when you are with me though. I missed you, and Danny, but I understand where you were coming from, well Teddy helped me understand it." She said with a small smile.

"So how was your day? Other than the 'oh, let's go bully another doctor and freak Arizona out' thing."

Arizona couldn't help but roll her eyes at her fiancée's antics as Callie chuckled to herself.

"It was fine, thanks. I was bored, that's when I decided to get up and wander around the Ortho Floor, I was sitting down for most of the time-I promise. I just needed to get out and visit with some people, so that's exactly what I did."

"Yeah, that had better be what you did. Well, I'm really tired tonight, and I have a long work day ahead of me tomorrow. So, the real question is am I allowed to sleep her tonight, or are you going to kick me out AGAIN?"

"Very funny, Robbins. Very funny. I could be persuaded to let you sleep here tonight."

"Oh really?" Arizona asked as she leaned over and started kissing Callie's jaw line and then started sucking on Callie's ear, making the brunette moan.

"Alright, you can stay." She added with a wink as she captured the blonde's lips in a slow and sensual kiss.

* * *

**The Next Night**

"Hey, Cal, I just wanted to stop by to say hi, before I go to pick up Caitlin."

"Alright, have fun with your sister! What time does her flight get in?"

"They land at 7:00pm, so I was thinking that afterwards we can get something to eat, and then I'll either bring her here to meet you, or I'll drop her off at the apartment and I'll come back here."

"Baby, you haven't seen your sister in a long time. Enjoy the time you have with her. Go out to dinner or to Joe's and have fun with her. And you are NOT sleeping here tonight, have a sleepover with Caitlin and catch up. Danny and I will be perfectly fine, I promise."

"Alright, I'll miss both of you though! I'll text you later. Love you!"

"We love you too!"

Arizona leaned over the bed to give Callie a sweet kiss before she left to go pick her sister up from the airport.

* * *

"Flight 407 from North Carolina is arriving at Gate 7."

Arizona excitedly made her way over to Gate 7, so she could see Caitlin for the first time in a while. She had been waiting for a few minutes when all of the sudden, she saw Caitlin's blonde hair flowing around, and she finally locked her blue eyes with her sister's green ones. They both smiled instantly and ran up to hug each other.

"So, I want to meet this Callie girl, soon."

"You will, tomorrow. But right now, we are going to spend some quality sister time together."

"Sounds perfect, Z."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Sorry it wasn't that long or eventful.**

**Please review! **

**I'm going on college trips so I will be away from my laptop for a few days, but I'll try to update as soon as I get back.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I just got back from my trip!**

**Unfortunately I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

"_So, I want to meet this Callie girl, soon."_

"_You will, tomorrow. But right now, we are going to spend some quality sister time together."_

"_Sounds perfect, Z." _

* * *

Arizona and Caitlin spent the night eating junk food and catching up on everything that had happened in the past year.

Arizona had to wake up at 5am to start her shift at the hospital and Caitlin woke up when the alarm clock blasted music, but Arizona just told her to go back to bed and come to the hospital later.

It was about 8am and Arizona was already in surgery, while Callie was bored out of her mind lying in her hospital bed. She was texting her sister, Aria, but she really wished that someone would come in and talk to her about something, anything.

Almost immediately, her wish was granted when she saw her fiancée standing over at the Nurse's Station, waiting to ask one of them a question. Callie was really happy to see her and wanted to know how her night with her sister went, although she was wondering why she hadn't at least turned around and smiled at her, or waved.

* * *

"Hey Beautiful, aren't you gonna come in here and say hi?" She yelled out, waiting to see her fiancée's gorgeous smile for the first time that day.

As the blonde turned around and started walking towards Callie's room, she noticed that she had a confused look on her face as she entered her room.

"What did you just say to me?" She immediately questioned.

Callie was confused until she realized that it wasn't her Arizona. This girl had longer blonde hair, and green eyes, her face looked slightly different than Arizona's, but they could have been twins.

"Oh, wow, hi. Well, this is awkward; you look so much like your sister. I'm Callie Torres, your sister's fiancée, and you must be Caitlin."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've only seen like one picture of you, and that was a while ago, so I didn't recognize you. It's nice to meet you Callie, I have heard so much about you from Arizona."

"Yeah, she's told me a lot about you as well. I hear you're a medic in the Army, that must be really rewarding."

"It can be, but it's also really stressful, hard, and depressing at times. But, I enjoy it for the most part."

"Well, on to a lighter topic, how was catching up with Arizona last night? She was really looking forward to it."

"It was great! Super awesome!" Callie had to laugh at the personality resemblance between the two sisters.

"We had a lot of fun, it was nice to be able to just relax and catch up with her, I really needed it. Of course, she mostly talked about you and Danny. It means the world to her that his name is Danny; she would never tell you how much it means to her, but just know that it means a lot to her, and to me. I can't wait to have a little nephew! I am going to spoil him so much; he won't even know what's coming!"

That really made Callie feel better, knowing that the Robbins family was already treating Danny like their own.

"So does that mean that you are going to move here, then? I know that Arizona would love that."

"Yup, that's the plan! I have 2 more months in the Army, so I'll be out by the end of June, and then I start at the University of Washington in the fall, I'm Pre-Med. Following after my big sisters footsteps I guess, she doesn't know yet, though. I want it to be a surprise when I show up here for good."

"Well my lips are sealed! Actually, two of my really good friends were medics over in Iraq, and they both work here. I'll introduce you to them, if you want me to."

"Yeah, that would be great!"

"Alright, cool. I'll see if they're free later today. Dr. Owen Hunt is the head of Trauma, and Dr. Teddy Altman is the Head of Cardio, they served together in Iraq."

"It would be great to meet them, then!"

After a little bit of an awkward silence, they decided to talk about what had brought them together, Arizona.

* * *

"So where is my big sister, anyways?"

"That is a good question, I'm not sure. Normally she comes around to say hi in the mornings, so she must be in an emergency surgery. What do you say, should we go find out?"

"Uhh, Arizona is gonna freak if she doesn't know where you are. Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

"Yeah, I'll leave a note this time. Don't worry, I'll be fine. And it's my idea anyways, she won't be mad at you, you can't stop me. So, let's go!" She added as she put on some shoes, wrote a note, detached her I.V. and walked out of the room.

"Wow, nice pick, Z. She's badass." Caitlin whispered to herself as she followed Callie out of her room.

* * *

Callie gave Caitlin a tour of most of the departments before they finally made it to the Peds floor.

"Hey Mary, do you know where Dr. Robbins is right now?" Callie asked one of Arizona's nurses.

"I sure do, Dr. Torres. She's in surgery right now. O.R. 4, but you didn't hear it from me."

"Thanks Mary, you're the best!"

"Oh and Dr. Torres, it's an emotional case, so don't let her see you in the gallery, or she'll flip out. An 8 month old baby boy was hemorrhaging when he came in, he's a victim of child abuse. It doesn't look good."

Callie immediately knew what Mary was telling her, it was hitting close to home for her fiancée. The whole baby boy thing always made Arizona think of Danny, and it was really hard for her at times.

"Thanks for the heads up. Come on Caitlin, let's go change."

About 10 minutes later, Callie and Caitlin walked into the gallery wearing scrubs, both had their hair pulled back in a ponytail and Callie was wearing her lab coat, it made her feel more at home.

They sat in the last row of the gallery, near the corner, so hopefully Arizona wouldn't spot them and get angry.

After the baby coded twice, they were finally able to repair all of his visible injuries. Caitlin was amazed with her sister's ability, she had no idea that her sister was that amazing in the O.R., and Callie was completely in awe of her gorgeous fiancée's abilities as well. Even after seeing her fiancée operate hundreds of times, she still loved watching her blow everyone's minds while rocking an insane surgery.

"Good job, everyone! Now, let's get this baby up to the NICU and hope for the best." She added as people in the gallery clapped, relieved that he was alright after having watched him almost die twice.

"Oh, and will my sister and fiancée please meet me outside the scrub room?" She added as she walked out of the O.R, so she could scrub out.

Everyone started laughing, because the whole hospital was very well aware of Callie's antics; Callie and Caitlin both looked at each other and shared a look of horror, not wanting to face an angry Arizona.

* * *

"Wow, Zona! I had no idea that you could rock a surgery like that, it was completely awesome! Oh, don't get mad at Callie, I just asked her to show me where you were, so she did."

Callie was starting to like her future sister-in-law more and more.

"While it's nice of you to take the blame, I don't believe it for a second. However, I am offended that you thought I was some crappy surgeon or something." Arizona joked, making the air a lot lighter in the room.

"So you aren't mad that we watched your surgery?" Callie asked hesitantly.

"Nope, because I would rather have you in my gallery than walking around the hospital somewhere, I like being able to know how you are doing. And if anything does happen, knock on wood; you would be up in my gallery, surrounded by doctors, not lying in some deserted hallway. So, while I'm not completely pleased with the situation, it's better than nothing."

"Well, alright, I'll take it! Hey, you did an AMAZING job in there, baby. You totally kicked ass." Callie told her as she leaned over to kiss Arizona on the cheek.

"Hey! No cussing in front of sweet little Daniel, and thank you."

Caitlin and Callie both laughed at Arizona's request, but were more than happy to honor it.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Caitlin was in a conference room, talking to both Teddy and Owen, while Arizona and Callie were in Callie's room, visiting with each other before Arizona had to go into another surgery.

"So how is the baby boy that you saved earlier?"

"Nathan. I found out that his name is Nathan. He's hanging in there, he's a little fighter. His parents are now both in jail; they took turns beating him, Callie. He is this sweet little baby and they would hit him in the stomach if he started crying for something."

"You should have seen him when he came in, it was awful. He didn't even look like he was alive. He had bruises all over his stomach; they were huge blue and yellow bruises. This has been going on for a long time, and finally their neighbors called the cops. He's 8 months old, Callie, 8 months. No one's life should be like that, let alone a child's."

"I know, Arizona, it's awful. I can't even fathom how people could do that to a child. But, you said that he was a fighter, so as long as he keeps fighting, he will have a better life. He'll be adopted by a great family and be so loved. You just have to believe that."

"I-" She started out, but was immediately silenced by the beeping of her pager.

_911. E.R. _

And with that, she said a quick goodbye and took off running to the emergency room.

* * *

After her talk with Teddy and Owen, Caitlin walked into Callie's room, to talk to her about her future in medicine. There was just something about Callie that made Caitlin trust her completely.

As she went to sit down, she felt a shocking pain in her ribs and it became really hard for her to breathe. Callie, of course, noticed and immediately got off her bed to see what was wrong with Caitlin.

After a few seconds, Caitlin stood back up, but she looked paler than she did earlier.

"What happened, Caitlin?"

"Nothing, it's just a war injury flaring up again. I'm fine."

"That is not _fine_! Lift up your shirt, now."

Caitlin unhappily lifted up her shirt, exposing her toned abs, as well as bruises all over her stomach, they looked really old and were almost gone, but you could still tell that they were there.

"What the hell happened to you?" Callie asked, with shock plastered all over her face.

"I was beaten by Iraqi soldiers while I was trying to save one of my men about a month ago. That's why I was sent home early, because I was injured. And that's why I didn't come visit right away, I didn't want Arizona to see me this way, so I waited a while so I could heal first."

"What were all of your injuries?" She asked, scared to hear the answer.

"Severe concussion, a few broken ribs, internal bleeding, fractured cheekbone, and lacerations all over my arms and face. I'm fine now; I just get shooting pains in my ribs occasionally."

"That is not being 'fine', Caitlin! Come on, I'm taking x-rays of your ribs, right now."

After making sure that no one who would tell Arizona, they took x-rays and rushed back to Callie's room to look up the results on the computer that was in her room.

After she entered in her hospital ID and password, she pulled up the X-Rays and looked at them intensely.

"Lift up your shirt again, please."

Caitlin did as she was told and Callie started applying pressure on certain areas of her stomach while looking at Caitlin's face to see if it was wincing at all.

* * *

"Well, what is going on in here? You do know that's Caitlin, not me, right? AKA, it's not your fiancée." Arizona asked from the doorway.

"Uhh yeah, I know that."

"Not helping yourself here Callie."

"I know. So, Caitlin, it looks like you displaced your rib and it healed incorrectly, so that is why you have sudden pains sometimes. I'll have to go in and re-break it and set it correctly, and also re-check for internal injuries after I reset the rib." After she explained that to Caitlin, she turned around to her fiancée and saw a look of sadness on her face.

"First of all, you are NOT operating on my sister. In fact, you are not supposed to be operating on anyone. Secondly, what the hell happened, Caitlin?"

Caitlin told Arizona the whole story, Arizona was shocked and mad that she hadn't known before, but she was just glad that Caitlin was remotely healthy now.

* * *

They decided to check Caitlin in as a patient, and she would be going in for surgery sometime the next day. They also called Arizona's parents, and they were trying to get a flight out right away, but they weren't sure if it would happen.

Arizona went to visit Caitlin in her hospital bed, and Callie continued to sit in her bed, just thinking about everything that had happened that day.

Callie decided to go to the NICU and visit Nathan, she felt like it was something that she should do, since he was all alone down there.

When she walked into the NICU, she grabbed a chair and sat down next to him and lightly stroked the back of his hand. She could tell that he was a beautiful little boy, even though he had bruises all over his body. She felt a certain connection to him, maybe it was her hormones, but she decided to stay with him for a while.

About 20 minutes later he started to wake up from the anesthesia, his little fingers started twitching and his eyes started moving around underneath his eyelids. Then, his eyes flew open and she immediately knew why she felt a connection to him. His skin was really tan, but he had dark blonde hair, and his eyes were a piercing blue. He looked exactly like a mix between Callie and Arizona.

After Lucy took out the breathing tube, she left them alone, knowing that it was good for the baby to have some healthy human-human contact.

Nathan kept grabbing out for Callie's hand and wouldn't relax until he got a hold of it.

Meanwhile, Arizona walked into Callie's room, and found a note on her pillow.

_Went to visit Nathan. _

_-Cal_

* * *

As Arizona made her way into the NICU, she saw her fiancée sitting next to Nathan's bed, holding his outstretched hand and her heart immediately warmed at the sight.

_I hope I get to see her do this with Danny. _Was where her mind went though, just like it always did.

After a few minutes of watching them, Arizona finally decided to make her presence known.

"It's sad that his life is starting like this. I still don't know how anyone could do this to their child. I just hope that a great family comes along and adopts him."

"Well, we can make sure of that."

"How can we do that, Callie? We aren't social workers."

"Let's adopt him."

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**Should they adopt him, or not? Let me know what you want to happen! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for all of the reviews, it means a lot to me! **

**They weren't wearing scrub caps when they were in the gallery; they were wearing scrubs so they would blend in. **

**Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. **

_"How can we do that, Callie? We aren't social workers."_

_"Let's adopt him."_

* * *

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you correctly. What did you just say?"

"We should adopt him."

As soon as Callie said those words, Arizona started laughing as Callie just sat there with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious."

"Because this is _seriously _ridiculous Calliope. How is this going to work? I have work and you are stuck in a hospital bed! No, this is going to stress you out too much; you need to think about yourself and Danny. You said it yourself; Nathan will be adopted by a wonderful family."

"Yeah, and I want that family to be us. Look at him; he is a beautiful little boy who looks just like the two of us, sure he has been through a lot, but he's strong. He is the perfect fit for our family; he could be a great big brother to Danny and a wonderful son to the two of us."

"Is that what this is about, Callie? You think I'm gonna bail because Mark is in the picture with Danny so you are trying to tie me down with a kid that is only ours? News flash, Callie! We are getting married! I said yes, and I wear the ring because I am committed to you and _our_ son, I'm not going anywhere. Get that through your head! We will have kids that are just _ours_ one day, but not right now, we both have too much going on."

"Oh so that's it? We aren't even going to have a civilized conversation about it? You just decided everything by yourself."

"No, we aren't going to have a conversation about this! I already said no! I have work and what if I don't want to adopt him? I am already so stressed and worried with everything that is going on with you and Danny and work. Plus, it's not fair that he has to be in a hospital all of the time, he'll be released in a week and a half most likely, and he should be going to a home. He doesn't need a sick mom and a mom that's exhausted and worried sick all of the time. And I only sleep at home twice a week, that's not good for him either, he needs stability. I'm sorry, I really am, but I don't think it's a good idea."

Callie understood where Arizona was coming from, but she still felt like Nathan was meant to be part of their family, so she wasn't going to stop trying.

"Why don't you tell me what you're really worried about?"

Arizona always hated that Callie knew her that well, sometimes Callie knew her even more than she knew herself.

"Fine. What happens if you die? What then? I sure as hell won't want to be stuck taking care of some kid when the love of my life just died, let alone two kids. I would be all alone and heartbroken, that just spells disaster and Nathan does need to be neglected any more than he has been."

"I don't believe that for a second. You would never treat anyone, let alone a child, like that. You are so compassionate and caring; it's in your nature and its part of why I love you so much. If I die and Danny lives, you will love that little boy so much, I know it. And you would be the exact same with this little boy because-"

"How do you know that Callie? I don't know how I can be okay with a child that took you away from me. I love him so much right now, but I don't know if I would forgive him for killing you."

Callie just stared at Arizona, completely stunned that she had just said that.

"Okay, now I know that you did NOT just say that."

"I don't know what I'll do if you die Callie. I don't want to know how I'll feel if something happens to you."

"He is just a child, Arizona! He is not going to kill me, and IF I die, it won't be his fault. It is a health reason, that I have. You cannot blame our child for something like this, it's just something that will happen, it's no one's fault. Besides, I know you, and there is no way that you will feel this way once he's born. Okay, I'm sure Mark will have to fight you to get to hold Danny." She added, finally getting the blonde to chuckle.

* * *

After Callie and Arizona sat with Nathan for a while, Arizona was starting to realize why her fiancée was so attached to the baby boy. He was so strong and he had an adorable personality already, which was surprising for a victim of child abuse and for being a young baby, but little kids were always more resilient. Sure, she loved her girlfriend for having such a big heart, but she didn't think they were ready to take on another kid.

After a while, Arizona and Callie headed to Callie's room to go to bed; Arizona slept on a cot next to the bed since Callie was now too big to share a small hospital bed with. Then, the next morning Arizona was called by her parents to say that they were there for Caitlin's surgery so she and Callie went down to meet them. After exchanging hugs with both of Arizona's parents, they brought them up to visit with Caitlin before her surgery that afternoon.

"Hey, I'm going to go back to my room, I'm really tired today." Callie said to Arizona, after bringing her parents to Caitlin's room.

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"No, it's fine. I'll just see you later. Text me when she's going in an I'll go watch from the gallery since you can't."

Arizona stood there in the hallway, looking at her fiancée as she walked away.

_Oh yeah, she's mad at me. But, I still don't want to adopt that baby. _

* * *

At about 2 in the afternoon, Caitlin headed into surgery and Callie went to watch in the gallery. Barbara and Daniel Robbins were sitting calmly in the waiting room, while Arizona was pacing the hospital, nervous about any of the complications that could arise. After wandering around the hospital for a while, she somehow ended up drawn to the NICU and went in to sit with Nathan.

Arizona sat with the adorable little boy for two hours before she was finally texted by Callie, saying that her sister was out of surgery and in the recovery wing. The more Arizona looked at the young boy, the more she realized that he actually did look like a perfect mix between herself and Calliope. He was also a fighter, something that ran in both the Torres and Robbins family.

After, Arizona went down to talk to her parents and Callie, and then she went to sit with her sister for a few minutes. Arizona sent Callie back to her room and sent her parents off to a hotel so they could get some rest while Caitlin was sleeping as well. Just as Arizona was going to sit down on Callie's bed and tell baby Daniel a story about his moms, to hopefully make her stop thinking about Nathan, her phone rang.

"Uhh I'm sorry, Calliope and Daniel. Let me just answer this really fast!" She added as she hopped off the bed and walked outside to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Robbins. It's Cathy from up in the NICU; listen, I know you are busy, but Nathan has been crying since you left and-"

"What? That was almost 45 minutes ago! Why am I just being called now?" She demanded, sounding exactly like a mother.

"Some of the nurses were trying to calm him down, but he won't stop crying. We were just wondering if you would come up and try?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Arizona ran in to tell Callie that there was a problem with one of her patients and she needed to go check on him, then she ran up to the NICU as fast as she could, she hated the fact that he had been crying for almost an hour before they called her.

* * *

As she reached the NICU doors, she could hear little Nathan crying, and immediately rushed over to Nathan's side. He wasn't in an incubator anymore, he was in a little crib, and was still being monitored, but he didn't need a breathing tube anymore, so he was making progress.

"Hey Buddy, what's the matter?" She asked him while she started stroking his tan cheek with her finger, almost immediately he started to calm down and he looked up at her with his gorgeous blue eyes that were red and puffy from crying for so long.

He didn't break eye contact for a few seconds and he kept grabbing at Arizona's hand until she gave it to him. He started to calm down a lot more after she pulled up a chair and continued to talk to him as she held his hand and stroked his face. Eventually his eyelids started to droop and after a while, he was out like a light, so Arizona decided to give the sweet boy his hand back, give him a kiss on the forehead and go see Calllie.

Callie was reading some murder mystery book in her bed as Arizona walked in and looked at the beautiful sight in front of her, her six and a half month pregnant fiancée was sitting there reading a book, with one hand resting protectively over her stomach, she looked extremely relaxed and content.

"Yes."

Callie set her book down on the table next to her bed and looked up at her fiancée.

"What?"

"Yes. Let's adopt him. I was wrong; he already feels like a part of this family, we'll make everything work. As long it is the two of us with Danny and Nathan, everything will be alright. I know it."

"Really?" Callie asked Arizona with tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe that Arizona was actually okay with them adopting a little boy.

"Yeah. He is the perfect mix of me and you, he's stubborn and a fighter, _he is perfect._"

"You have no idea how happy that makes me, you definitely will not regret this, I promise!"

"I'm sure I won't, he already feels like our son. This is crazy how fast everything is happening, but it just feels right, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Plus, Nathan Alexander Robbins-Torres sounds meant to be, doesn't it?" Arizona asked, hoping that Callie would be okay with the middle and last names that Arizona had chosen for him.

"Sounds absolutely perfect." Callie added with a nod and tears in her eyes.

Arizona walked over to Callie, gave her a huge hug and kiss and then climbed into bed with her so she could tell Danny all about his new big brother. After telling him everything about Nathan, she continued to lie there with her head in Callie's lap; Callie continued to run her hands through Arizona's hair as the blonde lay there, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"I'll call the social worker tomorrow and see what we can work out."

"Sounds great!" Callie answered almost immediately as she continued to play with Arizona's hair as her fiancée rubbed her baby bump, loving every time she felt Danny kick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update! **

**Please Review! **

**Next chapter: More of Arizona's sister, parents and Nathan!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

_"I'll call the social worker tomorrow and see what we can work out."_

_"Sounds great!" Callie answered almost immediately as she continued to play with Arizona's hair as her fiancée rubbed her baby bump, loving every time she felt Danny kick._

* * *

The next morning, Caitlin was doing well after her surgery and Barbara and Daniel Robbins were going to show up in a few minutes with breakfast for everyone.

"Babe, you parents are going to be here in a few minutes, what are you doing?" Callie shouted to her fiancée who was in the bathroom in Callie's hospital room.

"I'm on the phone." Arizona replied as she walked out of the bathroom, dressed in a comfortable shirt and some jeans.

"Oh, really? With who, might I ask?"

"Very funny. Yes, I am on hold with the Social Services office, I want to talk to Nathan's caseworker."

"You're unbelievable, you know that, right? You didn't want him at first and now you are calling his social worker at 9am because you couldn't wait any longer. I love you so much." Callie added as she wrapped her arm around Arizona's waist and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, hello? Hi, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins from Seattle Grace-Mercy West. I'm doing well, how are you?"

With that, Arizona walked out of the room so she could continue the conversation without being distracted by her fiancée or soon to be arriving parents.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Arizona's parents walked in carrying a few bags of food for everyone.

"Hey Callie, where's our little girl?" Barbara Robbins asked.

"She's on the phone; she should be done in a few minutes. Do you want to head over to Caitlin's room? I'll wait for Arizona and then we'll meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan! See you in a little bit!"

* * *

Arizona rushed into Callie's room about 15 minutes later rambling on about something, but Callie couldn't really understand what she was saying.

"What are you going on and on about? What did his social worker say?"

"She said yes! She said that even though you are in the hospital, it will be fine because you can take him in the day or he can be at daycare here and I can take him home every night. But she says it will be okay because she knows that he will be loved by us! Apparently we worked on a case together a few months ago that required her assistance and she remembers us being really supporting and loving, so she said yes! She'll have to do a house check of course, but if everything looks good, then he's ours! I already asked Teddy to go shopping with me tonight so we can get ready for him! Oh, crap. We still live in an apartment, Calliope!"

"Slow down, Zona! That's amazing! I can't believe that we have another son! You have no idea how happy that makes me that Nathan is part of our family now! And there is more than enough room in our apartment, we can put both of the boys in the nursery and once I'm out of the hospital we'll go house shopping and find a great house for us and the boys."

"Wow, I can't believe this is really happening, 'us and the boys', I love the sound of that!"

"I know, so what do you say, should we go tell your family and then check up on our son?"

"Sounds perfect!"

* * *

"Hey girls, we were just wondering where you two were."

"Hi mom, I just got off the phone, sorry."

"That's fine, dear. Who were you talking to, anyways?"

"A social worker." She answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Uhh, Arizona, that's normally not a good thing, why are you smiling? Was it about one of your patients?" Caitlin asked her big sister.

"Yeah, it was about one of my patients, he's 8 months old, and was abused by his parents. He came into my O.R. with massive internal injuries and almost died twice, but he's in recovery now. So, he'll be alright."

"That's so sad! I can't believe someone would do that to their child." Barbara finally said after everyone took in the information for a few seconds.

"Yeah, well he's going to a great family, that's why I had a huge smile on my face, Mom, or should I say Grandma?" Arizona asked, as she looked at Callie who had a huge smile on her face as well.

"What did you just say? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mom. We are adopting him, his name is Nathan, and he is a beautiful little boy who is now your grandson."

"Wow, you sure are surprising us right and left, aren't you Arizona? First, you don't want kids, ever, and now you have two. I'm very surprised and also very proud of you!" Daniel Robbins said as he got up to give Arizona and Callie congratulatory hugs.

"Well when can I meet my nephew, Zona?"

"Once he's discharged everyone can meet him, it should be in about a week!"

Arizona's parents and sister were shocked that she and Callie had adopted another baby, but they were so thankful that they were finally seeing their daughter as happy as they knew she could be.

* * *

After telling her family the good news, they spent some time with Nathan and as soon as Arizona saw Callie yawn, she sent her back to her room to get some rest, but she stayed with Nathan to keep him company.

_Dear Daniel, _

_ I love you so much and you aren't even here yet, I never thought that I would feel this way for someone who hasn't even been born yet, but I do. You are the luckiest baby ever because you have me, your momma and your dad, and we all love you so much already. I really hope that I get to meet you and spend the rest of my life as your mami, but just in case: listen to your momma, she is always right (I've learned that by now), and be whoever you want to be, as long as you are happy. If you want to be a doctor, writer, lawyer, architect or a computer genius; no matter what you do, just please, do something that you love and spend your life with someone that you love. _

_ I am so lucky to have met your mother and without her, I don't know where I would be right now, I certainly wouldn't be having you right now. But, like they say, everything happens for a reason and I am so glad that I am having you, and so is your momma. We are both so excited to meet you in a few months, I cannot wait to see you and hold you in my arms. I desperately hope that I will get to do that. _

_I love you, _

_Mami_

* * *

_Dear Nathan, _

_Today is one of the best days of my life; we found out that we can adopt you! I have just felt a connection to you since the moment I first held your hand and looked into those gorgeous blue eyes, ones that look exactly like your momma's. I know that you are going to be a really special boy, in fact, you already are. You are so handsome and so strong, I know that you will be a great asset to this family and I am so grateful that the social worker feels the same way. I know that you will be able to do whatever you want to in your life because you have already been through so much and you are still fighting, and that is a trait that most don't have. So, embrace it and be the best, strongest and most caring person that you can be, the person that I know you will be. _

_I know that if you are reading this, then that means that I'm not here anymore, but I just want you to know that the time that I have spent with you is already so special. I wouldn't change it for the world, and I know that your momma and little brother will love you so much. And I need you to know that I love you too, my sweet little man. _

_I love you and I'll miss you, _

_Your Mami_

* * *

_Dear Caitlin, _

_ Please take care of your sister for me. That is what I am most worried about, that your sister won't have anyone to turn to when I die, that she will alienate all of her friends or they won't fight hard enough for her. I can't bear the thought of leaving her alone, but it's not up to me anymore. I just need to know that someone will be able to look after her for me. You mean so much to her, she was so excited when you came to visit, and I was really nervous, but I'm not anymore. You have been so much fun and it has been such an honor to get to know you, I'm just sad that we don't have more time together. _

_ Please remind Arizona that I love her so much, and tell the boys the same, tell them every day if that is going to make them feel better. Just make sure they know; I'm sad enough that my boys might grow up without me, so they need to know that it wasn't by choice. I'm really sorry that this had to happen. Make sure she knows that I loved her more than anything in the whole world. _

_You would have been the best sister-in-law ever, _

_Callie_

* * *

As Callie finished those three letters, she addressed the envelopes and put them in the drawer next to her bed and decided to write one more letter before she went to bed.

_Z, _

_ I love you so much. There aren't even enough words for me to express how much I love you. You have made me so happy and I know that if I were to have lived, you would have made me happy for the rest of my life. I am so glad that you are ecstatic about adopting Nathan; I knew that you would be, eventually. This little boy is going to be so loved by you and Danny, but there is one thing that worries me. I'm worried that if I die, Danny will die with me and you will never get to meet our son, because he is our son, Arizona. I hope that he is there with you right now, while you are reading this because that means that a part of me was left behind for you. And I know that you will be a great mother to him, and our other baby, Nathan. _

_ Without you, my life would be worth nothing, which is why I am so blessed to have you here with me, helping me fight, because things wouldn't be the same without you. I don't know if I would be fighting as hard as I am, because I want a life with you, Arizona. I want to be able to see our kids graduate from high school and college, get married and have kids; I want to go to sleep next to you every night, I want to be able to hold you all night and tell you that I love you. I want to be there for you when you have nightmares, I want to be able to hold you and whisper in your ear until you finally calm down and go to sleep. I am fighting for all of that, but if I don't succeed, then know this: I wanted all of that, that is what keeps me going every day. You keep me going, you and Danny, and now Nathan. _

_ I don't think you will ever fully understand how much you have saved my life, and how much you mean to me. If I could give up everything that I have and still have you and our boys, I would do it if that meant that I would still be here with you. But, unfortunately it doesn't work like that and it's devastating. But, on the other hand, you are the strongest woman that I know, so I know that you will be fine without me. Just know that I love you more than I ever thought possible. _

_You are what made my heart beat for so long. _

_I love you so much, and believe me; I am missing you too,_

_Your Calliope_

* * *

Callie pulled out another envelope and slipped the letter into it and wrote 'Zona #2' on the front of the envelope.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Arizona asked as she walked into Callie's room, right as Callie sealed the envelope.

"Oh, nothing. How's Nathan doing?" She asked, desperately trying to get the attention off of the letter in her hand.

"He's doing well, he's asleep now. I'm so glad he's ours now!"

"I know, me too!"

"It still feels unreal though. What's in your hand?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"No, Callie, I want to know. What is in that envelope?"

"Nothing, Arizona! I already told you."

"Then why does it say 'Zona' on it, Callie? And why are you lying to me?"

"Because it's personal and I don't want you to see it."

"Well I want to, so hand it over please."

At that moment, Callie knew that she wasn't going to get out of it, so she handed Arizona the letter and waited for her to flip out about it.

Arizona opened the letter and by the time she got to the end of the first paragraph she had tears running down her face, which made Callie do the same. Once she was done with the letter, she was bawling her eyes out, so she ended up crawling into Callie's arms and holding on to her neck as tightly as she possibly could. As Arizona continued to lie in Callie's arms, Callie stroked her cheek and whispered to her as she finally started to calm down.

"Why, Callie-" She asked before she broke down into tears again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all of the reviews, it really means a lot to me! **

**Unfortunately, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. **

_Arizona opened the letter and by the time she got to the end of the first paragraph she had tears running down her face, which made Callie do the same. Once she was done with the letter, she was bawling her eyes out, so she ended up crawling into Callie's arms and holding on to her neck as tightly as she possibly could. As Arizona continued to lie in Callie's arms, Callie stroked her cheek and whispered to her as she finally started to calm down._

_"Why, Callie-" She asked before she broke down into tears again._

* * *

As Arizona got home late at night after a surgery ran long, she went up to check on her boys, 6 year old Nathan was sleeping soundly on the top bunk while 5 year old Danny was on the bottom bunk. Arizona had to chuckle as she looked at the floor in the boys room, there were toy cars, spaceships and dinosaurs everywhere.

Arizona continued to her room, changed into her pajamas and hopped in bed, she would be sleeping alone again. Even after years, she still had trouble falling asleep when Callie wasn't there next to her and that bothered her, especially after a grueling day at work.

The next morning, Arizona woke up by herself, surprised that two little munchkins hadn't come to jump on her early in the morning. Of course, that made her a little suspicious, so she went downstairs to find the boys, but instead she found a note on the fridge.

_Blondie, _

_Took the boys to play baseball at the park, come by when you wake up if you want to. _

_Mark_

Arizona thought that sounded like a perfect day, so she ran upstairs, threw on some comfy jeans and a comfy shirt and took off for the park to see her boys.

"Momma!"

"Momma!" Arizona heard from both of her boys as she walked up to them in the park. She immediately crouched down to scoop them both up in a big hug as Mark started to walk up to them.

"Hey Blondie. We were just about to head back, isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah! We want to go visit Mami when we get home!"

"You do, do you?" Arizona asked her boys as she crouched down so she was eye to eye with them.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I think that can be arranged."

After the boys got changed, the three of them hopped in the car to go visit their Mami.

"Hey boys, can you wait here for a few minutes? I want to talk to your Mami alone for a few minutes."

"Sure, momma! I'll make sure Danny doesn't go anywhere!"

"Thanks, little man, I appreciate it!"

"Hey Callie, I have missed you so much, and so have the boys! I miss seeing you every day and spending every day with you. It feels like forever since I've seen you, you would be so proud of our boys right now. Nate is so smart, he's in first grade and is really good at writing, he practices every night at home, and he still looks like a mix between the two of us. And Danny is doing really well, he's really smart too, just like his Mami; he looks exactly like you though, he's gorgeous. He does the sad puppy eyes thing whenever he wants something, it's really hard to say no to that; he reminds me so much of you. They both really miss you, just like I do, and they always ask for stories about their Mami, they love to hear about your complete lack of public speaking skills. Well, they want to visit with you too, so I'll bring them over. But, I just want you to know that I love you so much, Calliope! And I miss you every day." She added with tears streaming down her face.

"Okay boys, come say hi to Mami."

"Hi Mami, I miss you and I love you." Nathan said quietly as he reached his Mami.

"Hi Mami, I really miss you too and I love you so much. Come and visit me please, soon!" That really brought Arizona to tears.

"Aww, baby, she can't visit you, remember?"

"Why not? She never got to meet me, doesn't she want to?" He asked as he looked up at Arizona with his gorgeous brown eyes, Calliope's eyes.

"She wanted to so much, and she might not have gotten to meet you, but she loved you with all of her heart, I know that for a fact. Now, why don't we get out of here and get some ice cream or something? We can come back another day."

"Okay, I want chocolate!"

"I want strawberry!" They both shouted, excitedly.

"Alright, kiddos, let's get out of here then! Bye, Calliope. I love you."

_Calliope Iphigenia Robbins-Torres_

_September 23, 1978-August 29, 2011_

_Loving wife, mother, daughter and sister._

Arizona continued to wipe her eyes on the way back to her car, hoping to stop crying before the boys saw her, they always hated when she started to cry. Today was harder than usual though, if Callie had lived, it would have been their 8th Anniversary as a couple. Arizona held onto the car door as she sobbed, not being able to stop herself; she cried even harder as soon as her two sweet boys grabbed onto both of her legs and hugged her as tightly as they could.

* * *

"Arizona, Arizona! Honey, wake up. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Callie asked as she shook Arizona, trying to get her to wake up.

"What? Callie, is that really you?" She asked as turned around to hug Callie.

"Of course it's me, what happened?"

"I had the worst dream ever, it was so awful, I don't even want to think about it!" She added as she started sobbing against Callie's neck.

"Hey, hey, honey. You're fine and I'm fine, I promise. You read that letter and then you cried yourself to sleep, nothing happened. See? Look at me, I'm fine."

"Arizona-" She lifted Arizona's chin up so she could gaze into those beautiful blue eyes, "look at me. I am completely fine." She added as she planted a chaste kiss on Arizona's lips.

"Yeah, for now anyways. Why else would you have written that letter?"

"I wrote the letters so you would have something from me if I die. I wanted you to be able to read it and maybe smile or think 'wow, she really did love me' and I thought that it might comfort you a little bit."

"Letters? As in plural? Who else have you written letters to, Callie?"

"A few other people, but that doesn't matter right now."

"Fine, you're right, it doesn't matter. I don't care that you are writing letters, in fact, I think it's a very thoughtful thing to do. I just wish that I hadn't read it, you know? I can't handle the thought of you not sitting next to me in 20 years; I don't even like saying that. So, reading it just really put it in perspective for me. God, I love you so so much Calliope. Like so much, and I want to be your wife one day and want to spend the rest of our lives together with our children. I just don't think I could survive you leaving me, and I don't want to find out."

"I know, Arizona. I love you so much and I am going to do everything in my power to stay here with you, I promise."

"I know you are trying, I just hope it works."

"Me too, baby, me too." Callie added as she placed a light kiss on Arizona's forehead.

Callie thought about it for a few more minutes, before she decided to ask Arizona a question.

"Would you feel better if we got married before he is born?"

"Truthfully, yes. I want to be your wife more than anything and I don't care about some big ceremony. I care about you, Danny, Nathan and the two of us getting married, that's it."

"Alright, let's do it then!"

"What? Are you serious? You really mean that?"

"Yes, Arizona, I love you so much and I can't wait to be your wife. Let's get married soon!"

After that, they just spent the night laying together on Callie's small hospital bed, each thinking about their impending marriage.

* * *

When Arizona woke up in the morning, she tried to get out of bed to go to the bathroom, but was instantly pulled back by a strong arm.

_I love how she never lets go of me, even when we are sleeping. _

After a few minutes, she finally released herself from Callie's grasp and got up to go to the bathroom and brush her teeth, then she went and kissed Callie on the cheek and her belly, then headed to the Attending Locker Room so she could change into her scrubs.

Callie woke up about an hour later and got ready for her day and decided to go sit with Nathan for a while.

When she showed up to the NICU, she put a gown on and then went to sit in the chair next to his crib, so she could hold his little hand.

After a few minutes he started crying and it broke Callie's heart because he wasn't supposed to be held until his stitches got the all clear. He kept reaching his little hand out to her, begging to be picked up and she could barely take it.

"Hey, Kelly, can he be picked up yet?"

"Sure, Dr. Torres, he should be fine. You can pick him up, just check his sutures after you put him back down."

Callie was so excited that she finally got to hold her son; she gently picked him up and sat back down in the rocking chair that was next to his crib. She rocked him slowly while she talked to him in a soothing voice and after a few minutes, his eyes started to close slowly, truly content for the first time in days.

* * *

As Arizona was at work, all she could think about was the awful dream she had about Callie, and how Callie was doing right at that moment.

After a rather difficult surgery, she decided to take a short break and go check on Callie, but when she went to her room, it was empty.

_This is so typical Callie, I swear. I'm sure she's either down in the O.R. right now or maybe she's with Nathan._

As she rounded the corner to the NICU, she saw Callie cradling the infant, while rocking him soothingly and whispering to him. She quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two, who looked just like a mother and son bonding.

Right after she snapped the picture, Callie looked up and saw her and gestured for her to come over.

"Hey, how are my three favorite people doing?" She asked as she leaned down to kiss Callie on the lips, and Nathan on the cheek.

"Good, he was really fussy, so Kelly said that I could pick him up."

"Good, he looks like he needed the attention? Didn't you, big man?"

Callie saw the look in Arizona's eyes, and immediately handed Nathan over to her, wanting the two of them to be able to bond as well.

Nathan was perfectly content with his moms; he looked up at the two of them with his big blue eyes, and then started giggling.

"Aww look, you're a happy man, now. Aren't you?" Arizona asked him.

"Well, it's about time, isn't it?" Callie added.

"Yes, yes it is. Oh, I'm so glad that he is ours now, we are going to love you so much, Nathan!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm sorry for taking so long to get another chapter up, I have been super busy! I'll try to update sooner! **

_"Aww look, you're a happy man, now. Aren't you?" Arizona asked him._

_"Well, it's about time, isn't it?" Callie added._

_"Yes, yes it is. Oh, I'm so glad that he is ours now, we are going to love you so much, Nathan!"_

* * *

After about a month and a half, the Robbins-Torres family had everything in order. Nathan and Arizona would visit with Callie every day for about an hour after Arizona's shift and then they would head home. They were sleeping at home every night, and Nathan would hang out with Callie twice a week and would spend the rest of his time in daycare, but both of his moms would go down and visit with him any time they could.

Arizona had about two days off a week, so she would spend time with Callie and Nathan; those were the days that she loved. She loved being able to be with her son and fiancée, she was so glad that Callie said they could get married before Danny was born.

While they couldn't really 'get married' in Washington, they could enter into a domestic partnership, and as soon as Callie was alright, they agreed to get married in front of all of their friends in a different state, or even country, but they weren't exactly sure where yet.

In order to enter into a domestic partnership, they had to fill out a bunch of forms and have them notarized, then send them in and they would have an official partnership. And today was the lucky day, they decided to not make a big deal about it with their friends and family, since they would once Callie was all better and Danny was born.

They also agreed to have it be just the two of them, and of course the notary, so everything would be official. It was Arizona's day off, so they had scheduled a notary to come in and notarize their papers, so they could be sent in and approved.

* * *

"Alright, do you want to look everything over one last time before I notarize it?"

"Sure, thanks."

**Filing for Domestic Partnership**

_Arizona Elizabeth Robbins **Arizona Elizabeth Robbins **  
_

_ Calliope Iphigenia Torres_** Calliope Iphigenia Torres**

_July 27, 2011_

* * *

Callie was almost 8 months pregnant and still looking more gorgeous than ever. She was wearing a simple black dress with flats, she was glowing thanks to little Danny and it being her and Arizona's wedding day.

She was ecstatic when she looked at the paper that was committing her to Arizona for the rest of her life, she looked at Arizona's flowing and insanely neat signature and at her own tiny, surgeon scrawl and was instantly the happiest she had been in a while.

Arizona was wearing Callie's favorite dress of hers, her blue, knee length dress that really brought out her eyes, and she was so thrilled to finally get to sign the papers that would change the rest of her life for the better. She looked over all of the papers and all of her and Callie's signatures, all the while twisting her engagement ring on her finger, a nervous habit of hers for the past few months.

"Everything looks good."

"Alright, well everything looks good on my part too, so congratulations! Once these papers are filed, you will officially be partners."

"Thank you so much for coming down."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. I'll leave you two alone now. Have a good day!"

As the notary left, they embraced each other in a huge hug and they started sweetly kissing each other. After a few minutes of kissing, Callie pulled back and rested their foreheads together.

"I know that we are going to have a real ceremony once I get out of here, but I want to do our vows today. I know that we both haven't written anything yet, but we can just speak from the heart, because I think that we need to say these things to each other, you know, just because it's official now."

"That sounds perfect. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Arizona, ever since you came up to me in that bathroom at Joe's I was completely taken with you, I was mesmerized by your beauty, both inside and out, and I still am. You have such a caring nature, you are so loving, comforting, trustworthy, and just all around awesome. I don't even want to picture my life without you because you have made my life worthwhile. I love you so much, so, so much and I want everyone to know it. You are so good to me, and I know it has been hard for you in the past few months, but I promise I will make it up to you as soon as I get out of here. I am planning on taking my _wife_ to Spain for our honeymoon; we'll leave the kids with Mark or something and go for a week once Danny is old enough to be away from us. But, there is one thing that I want you to be sure of and really let this sink in; I am so incredibly in love with you, Arizona Robbins, and I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

By the end of Callie's vows, Arizona was in tears and as soon as Callie finished talking she grabbed Callie in a huge embrace.

"First of all, that's Arizona Torres to you. Callie, my Calliope. I love you so much; there aren't enough words in the world to describe my love for you. I love every little thing about you. I love how caring, honest, trustworthy and sweet you are, I especially love how badass you are, but at the same time you can be completely romantic. You mean everything to me, you are my life. I love that I am the only one who gets to call you Calliope, my gorgeous Calliope. I knew you were the one for me as soon as I saw you walking into the bathroom that night, I know that we have had our hard times, but without all of that, our love wouldn't be as strong and we wouldn't have our babies. I promise you that I will always be here to take care of you and our sons and any other kids that we might have because I love you so, so, so, much! I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, but apparently it is possible."

After they stood there holding each other for a few minutes, Callie walked over to her purse to grab something.

"What are you looking for, Cal?"

"This." She said as she turned around, holding a ring case.

Callie opened the case and Arizona looked down at the most beautiful wedding ring ever, it was an infinity band, and it had a row of big, sparkling diamonds around the whole ring. It was perfect for Arizona, and Callie could see that as soon as she slid it onto Arizona's waiting hand.

"Well apparently great minds think alike." Arizona added as she headed over to grab something from her purse as well.

"I got this for you, _my wife."_ Arizona told her, as Callie smiled brightly at being called Arizona's wife.

Callie looked down at her ring finger as Arizona slid on her wedding ring; it was exactly the same style as Arizona's band, another sign that they were always on the same track.

* * *

They spent a few more minutes together and then they got one of the nurses to take a picture of them, their first picture as a married couple. Then, they decided to go get Nathan out of daycare and spend the rest of the day together, as a family.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Callie asked later that night, as she sat in the rocking chair in her room, rocking Nathan to sleep.

"What?" Arizona asked from Callie's bed.

"When you told me to call you Arizona Torres, were you serious?"

"Of course I was. I want everyone to know that I am a Torres and that I am married to the best woman in the world, and that we have the best children ever. I was thinking Robbins for work, just so the whole Torres-Torres thing doesn't confuse people, but I want to be a Torres outside of work. I want to be introduced as your wife, Arizona Torres. Sounds good, doesn't it?"

"It sounds amazing, Arizona. It's perfect, I'm really happy that you are going to be a Torres." Callie said with a huge smile on her face.

Arizona and Callie decided that she and Nathan would spend the night in the hospital, just because it was a special occasion, so they brought a folding crib for Nathan and Arizona got a cot to sleep on and she put it as close to Callie's bed as she could.

"I love you so much, Calliope. Today was one of the best days of my life."

"I love you too, Arizona. And one of the best? Not the best?" She added, jokingly.

"Well all of my best days have had to do with you. When I first met you, when I first heard Danny's heartbeat, when you proposed to me, when we decided to adopt Nathan, when you said we could get married sooner, and when we got married." Arizona listed off, without even having to think about it.

"What a coincidence, those are all of my best days too." Callie added as she walked over to give Arizona a big hug and kiss.

They two of them put their son to bed together, gave each other a goodnight kiss and went to their respective beds.

They both lay in their beds before Arizona remembered something that she needed to do before she went to bed.

"Zona, what are you doing?" Callie asked as she started to sit up in her bed.

"I forgot to say goodnight to Danny." She added as she walked over to Callie and laid down on her bed and wrapped her arms around Callie's baby belly, and almost immediately, Callie wrapped her fingers in her wife's curly, blonde hair.

"You are absolutely adorable, do you know that?"

"Yes, I do." She answered with a smirk, "But so are you. Well, little man, I just wanted to say goodnight to you. Today was a very big day for your mommies, and we are both so happy that we will be able to meet you soon. I can't wait to hold you in my arms in about a month. I love you so much, Danny. Sleep well, and don't bug your Mami too much." She kissed Callie's belly, and then unwrapped her arms.

After giving Callie another kiss, she headed back to her own cot and laid down, ready to get a good night's sleep after a busy, but amazing day.

* * *

**Please Review! **

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get another chapter up soon! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me! **

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

_"Yes, I do." She answered with a smirk, "But so are you. Well, little man, I just wanted to say goodnight to you. Today was a very big day for your mommies, and we are both so happy that we will be able to meet you soon. I can't wait to hold you in my arms in about a month. I love you so much, Danny. Sleep well, and don't bug your Mami too much." She kissed Callie's belly, and then unwrapped her arms._

_After giving Callie another kiss, she headed back to her own cot and laid down, ready to get a good night's sleep after a busy, but amazing day._

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling today, baby?"

"How do you think I'm feeling, Arizona? I'm nine months pregnant, the size of a whale and still in a hospital room and not living at home with you or our son."

"Ooh, cranky. Well, you are due any day now, so in a few days you will be home and we will finally be able to be a family, in our own home. I promise, and Nathan and I could not be happier. Alright? Now, today is my last day at work and then I'm off until Danny is 6 weeks old. So I have to go, but we will talk about this later, alright?"

"Okay, have a good day. I love you. Sorry for being such a hormonal mess."

"Hey, its fine. You have been through so much, plus, you are my mess, so I wouldn't change it for anything." Arizona added as she gave Callie a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Throughout the day, Callie was on edge because Arizona decided to put Nathan in daycare in case she goes into labor early, and she was so bored.

After being in the hospital for months, Callie had managed to read all of the books and magazines that she had wanted to, as well as watch all of the movies and T.V. she had wanted to and had practiced suturing for the past two weeks nonstop. So, it was safe to say that she has been going a little crazy, as would anyone who is stuck in a bed for the best part of the past 6 months.

* * *

"Hey, Cal, how ya doing?"

"I'm doing well, Mark, and so is little Danny. I think he is almost ready to make his appearance."

"Yeah, I hope so! I'm getting so impatient! I want to meet him!"

"I know, me too! I think it will be either today or tomorrow. So go ahead and put your bet down now."

"What? What are you talking about? Bet, there is no bet."

"Oh save it, Mark. I know there's a bet going! So go ahead, I think I'll go into labor tonight, that's my guess."

"Alright, thanks. But, how did you know that there is a bet?"

"I have lived in this hospital for months, so I know what goes on in this hospital and I now have a lot of connections. Nurses talk, Sloan. Plus they have been putting bets down too."

At her answer, Mark started cracking up at the look on Callie's face, a mix between curiosity and amusement.

"Do you want me to put your name down, too?"

"Of course, put me down for late tonight."

"Alright, you got it. I have to get back to work, so I'll check back in later."

"Alright, see ya."

* * *

"Hi, Callie. How do you feel today?"

"I feel really good, Lucy! Just waiting for him to come."

"Oh yeah, well that is the hardest part. I'm just going to check you out really fast and after that, it's just a matter of time."

After a few minutes, Lucy gave Callie the all clear and just told her to just wait, and hopefully it would be soon.

* * *

Once it was around 12 in the afternoon, Arizona walked into Callie's room, holding baby Nathan, who was now 10 and a half months old. He got more handsome every day and looked exactly like his two moms and was as stubborn as Callie.

"Hi honey, and hello big man." Callie said as she offered to take Nathan from Arizona's hands.

"Hi baby, how is your day going so far?"

"Oh, same old, same old. How's yours? Any cool surgeries?"

"Good so far. One of my kids is getting a new heart today, just got the call from UNOS, so Teddy went to get the heart, she should be back in about an hour and a half. So, I thought it would be the perfect time for lunch with my two favorite people."

"Sounds perfect! But, I think you are missing the food part of lunch."

"Oh, ha ha. No, Calliope, I knew you would want to spend time with our son, so I brought him to you and now I'm going to food. I'll be back in a minute."

"Oh, your mommy is a very smart lady, yes she is. And how are you doing today, little man, are you having a good time in daycare? I think you are, aren't you?" Callie continued to spout out questions to the young baby while he looked up at her with his big, blue eyes.

About 10 minutes later, Arizona came back to Callie's room with food for the two of them, since Nathan had already been fed at daycare.

"Well there is my gorgeous wife, I was wondering where you went. Thought you might have run away." Callie answered jokingly as Arizona walked in with a bunch of food from the cafeteria.

"Gorgeous? I don't think so. And I would never run away from you." She responded with a slight smirk and gave Callie a big kiss on the lips.

"Oh please, you are the most gorgeous woman ever, making me the luckiest woman ever."

"Well you sure are sweet this afternoon, I have to say that I like this attitude more than 'Miss Cranky Pants' that I talked to this morning."

After another half an hour, Arizona had to get back to work and help prep her kid for a heart transplant, so she said goodbye to Callie and brought Nathan back to daycare.

* * *

But, about 45 minutes later, Arizona ran into Callie's room holding a bunch of papers in her hand.

"It's official! He's ours!"

"What?"

"Nathan! I just got the official adoption papers! They were approved, his social worker just hand delivered them to me!"

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I can't believe it! He's really ours! Come here!" She yelled excitedly as she ran, or rather waddled, over to give Arizona a huge hug.

"I know! He's finally ours, baby! Alright, I have to go. I'm supposed to be scrubbing in right now; I just had to tell you! We can celebrate tonight! I love both of you!"

"We love you too!" Callie shouted after Arizona, as she started running to the O.R.

Callie picked up the adoption papers and read them; she couldn't believe that Nathan was now Nathan Alexander Torres, the son of Drs. Callie and Arizona Torres. It felt too good to be true, Callie was so excited that she decided to go down and visit Nathan for a while.

* * *

"Long time, no see, Dr. Torres. How have you been?" One of the daycare nurses asked.

"I'm doing well, thanks. I just came down to check on Nathan."

"Oh, of course. Your son is over there with Anna, you know he's been so happy these past few months, its really nice to see, considering his past."

In typical hospital fashion, everyone knew about Nathan's past, and they were all so grateful that two wonderful women adopted him.

As soon as Nathan saw Callie walk over to him, his whole face lit up and he immediately stuck his hands out, asking her to pick him up. Since, she was so big, Anna ended up handing Nathan to Callie, which made him extremely happy.

"Hi, big man! It's so good to see you handsome! You know what happened today? You became ours for real, buddy, that means that you will always be with us, okay?"

In response to seeing his mami, he placed a small, chubby hand on her cheek and smiled and started giggling.

* * *

Callie hung out with Nathan for about another hour, and then headed back to her room to relax before Arizona came back to visit again.

It was around 7pm and Arizona was still in surgery, so Callie got Mark to take Nathan home and watch him, since Daycare had closed and she couldn't keep him with her at the hospital. He was more than happy to do it since it would give him some more experience before Danny is born.

Callie was starting to fade fast, which normally didn't happen, she started getting really dizzy and she felt horrible, like she was going to have another seizure. She hit her call button and one of the nurses came in about 30 seconds later and noticed how pale she was getting and how fast her heartbeat and blood pressure were increasing.

"Can you please page-Dr. Fields."

The nurse ran out of the room to page Dr. Fields 911 and about a minute later, Dr. Fields was running into the room.

"Callie, talk to me Callie. What happened? What's wrong?"

"Don't-feel-good." Was all Lucy could get out of Callie, and then all of the sudden Callie started seizing again.

"Can I get some help in here please?" She shouted to anyone who could hear her.

After getting Callie stabilized, Lucy noticed the sheets on her bed started to turn bright red.

"She's hemorrhaging, we need to get her to an O.R. STAT. Get a bunch of A positive and meet me there, GO." She shouted to the nurse who was helping her, and after she ran out about 5 other nurses ran in and started prepping Callie for an emergency C-Section. They got her ready really fast and rushed her into an elevator and up to an O.R.

* * *

Meanwhile, Teddy and Arizona were doing an amazing job in their surgery; they were just getting ready to close the little girl up, and then they would both be going their separate ways.

Arizona knew that Mark had taken Nathan home, so she planned to go hang out with Callie for a while and celebrate, and then go pick up Nathan.

Teddy had plans to go on a date with Henry, things had been going extremely well with the two of them and she planned on keeping it that way.

After another two minutes, they were both in the process of scrubbing out and then Teddy went to check on the patient one last time, while Arizona went to go see Callie.

As Arizona walked into Callie's room, she was shocked at the sight of it, the side table was on the other side of the room and Callie's bed wasn't there.

And as soon as Arizona saw the huge blood stains on the bed sheet that was haphazardly thrown on the floor, she was off to find out what happened to her wife.

She ran to the O.R. board and saw that it said _Calliope Torres, Emergency C-Section, O.R. 2_

Arizona put on her scrub cap that was in her front pocket and grabbed a scrub mask and tied in quickly as she ran through the O.R. doors.

* * *

"Damn it, she's losing too much blood! Where is the rapid infuser? How's the baby doing, Karev? And would someone page Sloan and Robbins, let them know what happened."

Little did she know, Arizona heard everything she had just said and she immediately searched the room to find Danny. As soon as she found him, she realized that his color looked really good and he was a little distressed, but looked healthy overall.

"He's doing well, do you need any help over there, Dr. Fields?"

Just as Dr. Fields was about to answer, Danny let out a huge cry, letting everyone know that he was okay. Everyone looked up and saw Danny, with Arizona standing right next to him, watching Callie.

"Arizona, you need to leave. And yes, Karev get over here and help me find all of these bleeders."

"I'm not leaving, Lucy. This is my wife and son, we are talking about, I'm staying right here."

"Ahh, fine. But you stay right there. Got it? Where the hell is that rapid infuser? I needed it two minutes ago. She has already lost too much blood. Someone get off your ass and bring me the damn infuser and don't come back without it. Someone go, NOW."

She yelled to the whole room as she continued to search for bleeders, at the same time, one of the nurses ran to find a rapid infuser and Arizona started to break down at the sight of her wife on the operating room table.

"I got the rapid infuser!"

"We're losing her, she's coding. Get the crash cart!"

Were both screamed at the same time, as Arizona's worst fear was becoming reality. August 29th suddenly took a turn for the worst.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! **

**I have decided to bring this story to an end, so the last chapter of my story will be up soon! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last chapter of my story, so thank you all who have stuck with me for the whole story! Thank you so much for all of the reviews and for adding my story as a favorite or to your story alerts, it really means a lot to me!**

**I don't own Grey's Anatomy. **

_"I got the rapid infuser!"_

_"We're losing her, she's coding. Get the crash cart!"_

_Were both screamed at the same time, as Arizona's worst fear was becoming reality. August 29th suddenly took a turn for the worst._

* * *

As Arizona got home late at night after a surgery ran long, she thanked Mark for watching them and she went up to check on her boys, 6 year old Nathan was sleeping soundly on the top bunk while 5 year old Danny was on the bottom bunk. Arizona had to chuckle as she looked at the floor in the boys room, there were toy cars, spaceships and dinosaurs everywhere.

Arizona continued to her room, changed into her pajamas and hopped in bed, she would be sleeping alone again. Even after years, she still had trouble falling asleep when Callie wasn't there next to her and that bothered her, especially after a grueling day at work.

The next morning, Arizona woke up by herself, surprised that two little munchkins hadn't come to jump on her early in the morning. Of course, that made her a little suspicious, so she went downstairs to find the boys, but instead she found a note on the fridge.

_Blondie,_

_Took the boys to play baseball at the park, come by when you wake up if you want to._

_Mark_

* * *

Arizona thought that sounded like a perfect day, so she ran upstairs, threw on some comfy jeans and a comfy shirt and took off for the park to see her boys.

"Momma!"

"Momma!" Arizona heard from both of her boys as she walked up to them in the park. She immediately crouched down to scoop them both up in a big hug as Mark started to walk up to them.

"Hey Blondie. We were just about to head back, isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah! We want to go visit Mami when we get home!"

"You do, do you?" Arizona asked her boys as she crouched down so she was eye to eye with them.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I think that can be arranged."

After the boys got changed, the three of them hopped in the car to go visit their Mami.

"Hey boys, can you wait here for a few minutes? I want to talk to your Mami alone for a few minutes."

"Sure, momma! I'll make sure Danny doesn't go anywhere!"

"Thanks, little man, I appreciate it!"

* * *

"Calliope? Wake up honey." Arizona smiled as Callie looked up at her with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Hey, baby, what are you doing here?" Her wife asked, as she woke up in one of the on-call rooms.

"I met Mark and the boys at the park this morning and they both wanted to come visit you, so here we are. But, I wanted to visit you the most."

"Oh, you did? Really?" She asked with a look of fake disbelief on her face.

"Yes, so I could do this." She stated as she leaned over and took the brunette's lips with hers and kissed her passionately.

"Oh, well you can do that any time you want to. These lips belong to you."

"Oh, I know that, but I might have to remind you of that later tonight."

"Really? Well I am definitely looking forward to that."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Arizona laughed as she threw in a wink in Callie's direction.

"Happy Anniversary! Today was the day that I kissed you eight years ago, and I have loved every single day since, except when we are apart. Because as much as I hate to admit it, it takes me forever to fall asleep when you're not next to me."

"Happy Anniversary, and that still happens to me too. I know it didn't look like it just now, but it took me like an hour to fall asleep without you. I missed you! I love you so much, Arizona."

"I love you too, Calliope."

* * *

As they were leaning in to kiss each other again, they heard frantic knocking on the door to their on call room and they had to smile, because they knew exactly who it was.

"Okay boys, come say hi to Mami."

"Hi Mami, I missed you so much!" Nathan said sweetly as he reached his Mami, who was still sitting down on the bed.

"Hi Mami, I really missed you too and I love you so much! Stop hogging her Nathan!" Danny shouted as he tried to give his Mami a hug.

Callie and Arizona laughed at their sons' antics before she took her time hugging both of her sons and then her wife.

"Where are the girls?"

"They wanted to have a sleepover with Aunt Teddy and Uncle Henry because they wanted to keep playing with Jenna and Abigail. I told Teddy I would pick them up in a few minutes. So, we better run, but we will see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll be off in a few hours, so I'll see you for dinner and maybe afterwards we can all go get some ice cream!"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Both of the boys shouted as they ran over to hug their Mami again.

"I can think of another purpose for ice cream, but we obviously can't do that while the kids are awake. Don't forget the whipped cream." She whispered in Callie's ear, and had to smile as Callie visibly shuddered at the thought of their impending night. That made it even harder for her to watch her beautiful wife leave.

She had to laugh as she saw Arizona turn around and give her that deadly smirk, dimples and all, the smile that would make Callie do anything for her.

Arizona definitely used that all the time when she was pregnant with their twins, and it ended with Callie going to the store multiple times at about 3 in the morning.

* * *

As they arrived at the Burton's house, the boys hopped out to go find Chase, who was a little younger than Danny, while Arizona went to go find Teddy.

"Hey Ted, what's up?"

"Hey, Z, nothing much. The girls are up in their rooms napping, we played all morning long, and I put them down after lunch. Do you want me to get them for you?"

"Not yet, I actually have a favor to ask you?"

"Sure, we can watch the kids for you tonight."

"Okay, that's creepy. We have definitely known each other for too long if you know my thoughts now." Arizona joked.

"Haha, no, Callie texted me a few minutes ago and asked if I would take the munchkins for you tonight since it's your first date anniversary."

"Are you sure? That means that you and Henry will have 7 kids tonight."

"Eleven, actually."

"WHAT? Eleven, where the hell did you get that number?"

"Our three: Jenna, Abigail, and Chase; your four: Nathan, Danny, and the girls; and apparently its date night for Mark and Lexie, so we get Anna and Jake; and it's also date night for Derek and Meredith, so we get Christopher and Richie. There, that's eleven."

"Holy shit, that's a lot of kids."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Owen is working tonight, so Cristina is home and we didn't inherit their kids too. I mean, George and Natalie are adorable, but 13 kids is way over the limit. Fourteen, if you count Burton # 4."

"Yeah, that's really nice. How amazing is it that little Natalie is a girly girl? It bothers Cristina so much! It cracks me up! Wait, Burton #4? You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant! About four months!"

"Oh my gosh! Teddy, that's so exciting!"

"I know, and it's perfect since Jenna is three and Abigail is 2, it's a nice gap between them."

"Yeah, that's a perfect gap! Ahh, I'm so happy for you!" Arizona yelled as she jumped around Teddy's kitchen.

"Thank you! Now go up and see your girls, they were wondering when you were coming to pick them up. Well, their sentences don't really make sense, but they kept saying Momma, so they missed you."

"Alright, and are you sure that you want our kids tonight? We can always go out another night."

"Oh, no, it's fine. Go out and have some fun! Henry and I can handle it! Plus, your kids are so well behaved! All those Torres' sure got 'The Colonel Robbins' gene in them!"

"Oh, you are a lifesaver! Thanks so much! We owe you!"

* * *

Arizona walked up to Jenna and Abigail's room, where her little girls were sleeping together in a portable crib that was on the floor.

The twin girls were adorable; they had curly, blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She and Callie chose a donor that had Callie's traits and the girls ended up with blonde hair, fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes, and of course, their momma's breathtaking dimples.

The three year olds were passed out in their crib, and Arizona hated waking them, but she knew that if she didn't, then they would be awake all night for Teddy, and that was definitely not what she needed when there were eleven kids around.

"Sofia? Lauren? Momma's here, we're gonna go home now, can you wake up for me?" Arizona whispered as her girls started to wake up, they both looked up at her with their twin brown eyes, and it instantly made her think of Calliope.

After she picked up the girls and went to find her boys, the five of them left and spent the rest of their day at home, playing games and watching Disney movies, the kids and Arizona's favorites.

* * *

Around 5:30, Callie got home from a long shift at work and kissed all of her kids and her wife and then started making the kids dinner, since Arizona still couldn't cook.

They decided to feed the troops, load them in the car to get ice cream and then take them over to Teddy's house.

After dinner and ice cream, the six of them walked in to Teddy and Henry's house to drop off the kids and were pleasantly surprised when they saw that Mark and Lexie were there.

"Hey Teds, so I see there are only 9 kids right now. Derek and Meredith on their way over?"

"Nope, they heard what a full house we have, so they got Cristina to take their boys. So it'll just be the 9 of us."

"Oh, that's good, way better than having 11 children. Alright, well we are going to head out. We'll bring breakfast in the morning, around 7:30?"

"Sounds perfect!"

Callie and Arizona said goodbye to their kids, while Mark and Lexie did the same and they all left Teddy and Henry to deal with 9 kids.

* * *

"We probably shouldn't have given them ice cream before we dropped them off at Teddy's house." Arizona mentioned as she and Callie sat down in their Mercedes.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that." Callie answered as the two looked at each other and started laughing at what they had unintentionally done.

Callie took Arizona to a really nice Italian Restaurant for dinner; they had a great time spending time with each other. With all of their kids and their crazy work schedules, they rarely had time to just be together.

"I love you, you know that?" Arizona said sweetly as Callie linked their hands together as they went through a walk in the park after dinner.

"You do? Well good thing, because I love you too." That reply caused Arizona to smile brightly, which made Callie smile even bigger because of her love for the blonde.

"I know things are really busy right now, but it will be better once all of our babies are in school, I think. I wouldn't change anything for the world though, would you?"

"Of course not, well maybe how Danny was born, but that's it."

"Yeah, that was quite a day. You scared me so much, I'm so glad that they got you back. You know, sometimes I can still hear them yelling about getting you back, and it freaks me out. Whenever you aren't next to me at night I always have a nightmare, and they keep shocking you, and shocking you, but they never get you back."

"Well, that didn't happen. I'm here, and I am so glad that I am because I love you and our children more than anything else in this world. I am glad that things worked out how they did, because without the whole pregnancy issue, we wouldn't have Nathan. I love him so much; he is such a big part of this family, as are Danny, Sof, and Lauren. I am so happy with everything in my life, and it's all because of you. I love you so much, Arizona Robbins."

"Excuse me? It's Torres. And I guess I love you too." Arizona said with a smirk on her face, as she leaned in to kiss Callie on the lips.

* * *

"Alright, I called Teddy and the munchkins are all asleep, she said that they've been great so far. So why don't we follow in their little footsteps and go to bed?"

"But, I'm not tired, Calliope." Arizona whined as she put on her best pouty face.

"Well it's a good thing I said 'go to bed' and not 'go to sleep', there is a difference. Quite a big difference, actually." Callie said as she sat down next to Arizona on the couch and put her arm around her wife's shoulder.

"That is very true, Dr. Torres." Arizona said as she moved on to her wife's lap and started kissing her neck, eventually making her way up to nibbling on Callie's ear.

Arizona started kissing her even harder and more passionately as Callie picked her up and started walking upstairs to their bedroom, keeping a tight hold on Arizona.

As soon as Callie set Arizona on the bed, she looked into those beautiful, soulful blue eyes and knew that she was exactly where she belonged.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

**I'll be starting a new story shortly, so watch out for it! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! **


End file.
